VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Inilah saatnya untuk jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Kau tak akan bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Dan saatnya untuk sunset. Last Chapter. KakafemIru SPORT! Chapter 15 up date.
1. Volleyball

KAKAIRU!

Hehehe... (seyam seyum gak jelas) jadi inget pertama kali aku main voli! Sangat terinpisasi!

Aku gak mau panjang lebar dan sekarang silahkan baca fic paling gak jelas yang aku buat.!

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

VOLLEYBALL

_smash... plak... PRIIIIIITTTTTTT!_

"Bagus Kakashi! Satu angka lagi kita menang!" Teriak seorang berambut bob hitam yang bernama Maito Gai kepada sang capten tim voli putra Konoha High School. Hatake Kakashi.

Para tim voli putra maupun putri sedang mengadakan latihan campuran di suatu sore musim panas. Konoha High School adalah salah satu sekolah yang memiliki tim voli terbaik yang berhasil 8 kali berturut turut memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah dan tingkat daerah. Namun itu hanya untuk tim putra sementara untuk tim putri masih sangat jauh.

Bola voli saat itu sudah melambung tinggi dan berhasil diterima dengan baik oleh salah satu pengumpan di sana yang bernama Asuma dan langsung mengumpannya kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Teriak Asuma. Kakashi lalu melompat dan berhasil melakukan smash kembali dengan mulus.

_Skor 25 tim A 21 tim B_

"Bagus Kakashi! Tim A menang kembali!" Teriak Asuma. Kakashi hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu berjalan keluar arena untuk mengambil minumnya. Saat itu para tim putri B sedang asyik membicarkan Kakashi.

"Coba lihat itu... Itu Hatake Kakashi anak kelas 2kan?" Kata salah seorang siswi.

"Iya benar! Wah! Dia pandai sekali bermain voli! Orangnya juga keren!" Kata teman siswi itu. Kakashi kemudian menoleh kearah kedua siswi itu sambil meneguk minumannya. Tentu saja kedua siswi itu langsung malu dan benjol. Tunggul dulu benjol?

Rupanya mereka terkena lemparan bola dari seorang siswi yang mengelurkan aura merah. Siswi itu memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya dan rambutnya yang pas-pasan panjang diikat tinggi.

"Iruka kau... menyeramkan..." Kata seorang temannya yang bernama Shizune yang sudah merinding.

"Oh itu Iruka anak kelas 1 kan. Kudengar dia orang yang paling tidak suka dengan Kakashi-san.." Celoteh salah satu tim putra.

"Iya, kenapaya padahal mereka berdua itu seimbang menurutku..." Kata salah satu lagi.

"Seimbang? Jangan salah dia itu..." Belum selesai siswa itu berceloteh Iruka sudah melempar mereka dengan bola voli yang lain.

"IRUKA! Jangan buang-buang bola donk!" Teriak pelatih.

"Ma... maaf pak" Kata Iruka gemetar karena menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa selalu Kakashi yang dipuji! Kakashi yang selalu di bilang hebat! Aku akui dia memang senpaiku di pelatihan karate namun... tidak disini" Kata Iruka dalam hati.

"Tim A servis!" Kata pelatih. Kini giliran Iruka yang merupakan Tooser tim A putri untuk melakukan servis. Iruka melakukan servis atas dan berhasil dengan mulus walau hasilnya berhasil di tangkap defender tim B.

"Jaga bagian sana!" Perintah Iruka kepada timnya di mana arah bola berada. Bola tersebut berhasil di balikan ke lapangan milik lawan namun lawan akan melakukan smash. Iruka sudah siap dan menahan smash itu dan bola jatuh di wilayah lawan.

"Bagus Iruka!" Teriak timnya padanya. Iruka sudah seyam-seyum mendengar itu.

"Lihat Saja Kakashi!" Teriak Iruka dalam hatinya.

_Servis Tim B_

Servis terlaksana dengan baik dan diterima oleh Shizune yang merupakan defender, lalu Kurenai yang adalah pengumpan segera mengumpan kepada Iruka.

"Iruka! Ambil!" Kata Kurenai lalu Iruka melompat dan berhasil mencetak angka dengan smash yang ia lakukan.

"Kau hebat Iruka!" Kata Shizune memeluk Iruka. Iruka hanya tertawa saja seperti itu.

_Score 25 tim A 22 tim B_

"ISTIRAHAT!" Teriak pelatih. Semua tim berkumpul ada yang minum, merebahkan diri, dan bersantai. Tapi tidak untuk iruka. Ia tetap berlatih smash seorang diri dan tembok tentunya. Suara pantulan bola tersebut membawana ke seluruh penjuru gedung olah raga tersebut walau kalah oleh suara manusia di sana.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari si orang-orangan sawah itu!" Teriak Iruka sambil terus berlatih.

"HOI! Kohai (junior) kalau terus seperti itu tembok di sana bisa roboh!" Teriak Kakashi. Maklumlah tembok yang digunakan Iruka sudah retak karena pukulan Iruka yang terbilang keras.

"Eh? Kohai?..." Lagi-lagi aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Iruka dan dengan kecepatan 0,00 /detik, bola itu sudah mendarat dengan menjebol dinding pembatas kursi penonton dan lapangan.

"Iruka kau mau membunuh kami ya!" Teriak Kotetshu tim B. Ya tadi Iruka melempar bola itu sekuat tenaga kearah Kakashi. Untuk Kakashi bisa menghindar kalau tidak sudah menjadi dinding yang jebol itu.

"Kakashi-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang siswi sok perhatian pada Kakashi.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa" Kata Kakashi terseyum yang membuat siswi itu langsung pingsan dan membuat orang di sana panik bukan main tapi Iruka ia hanya menonton dan kembali berlatih.

Beberapaa saat kemudian...

"Aduh sakit sekali" Keluh Iruka mengoleskan salep ke tangannya. Latihan sudah selesai dan mereka para tim putri sedang berada di ruang ganti pakaian.

"Kau sih terlalu memasakan diri" Kata Anko seorang pengumpan tim A yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya.

"Biar aku bantu" Kata Shizune mengoleskan salep itu ke tangan Iruka yang di tangkap oleh reflek merintih.

"Aduh sakit sekali... Shizune" Kata Iruka.

"Payah... aku pulang duluannya" Kata Kurenai kemudian pergi di susul oleh Anko.

"Kau ini aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau begitu berobsesi untuk mengalahkan Kakashi-san itu. Kau taukan untuk anak kelas 1 seperti kita berdua itu susah" Kata Shizune.

"Cih! kalau kau seperti aku kau akan melakukan hal yang sama..." Kata Iruka judes yang ditanggapi helaan napas berat Shizune.

"Sudah selesai..." Kata Shizune lagi kemudian membereskan pakaiannya.

"Kakasi itu... orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Di pelatihan karate ia selalu saja mendapat pujian pelatih, dan dengan mudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam begitu saja, sudah begitu sifatnya suka sekali merendahkanku dan menyebutku Kohai di depan umum! Lagi pula di voli juga sama saja. Aku tidak terima!" Kata Iruka dalam hatinya untuk kesekian kali.

"Oh ya Iruka kau sudah dengarkan tentang pertandingan yang diadakan sebelum libur musim panas ini" Kata Shizune sudah siap membawa tasnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Kali ini tim kita pasti menang" Kata Iruka membereskan pakaiannya.

"Tapi kudengar lawan kita jauh lebih hebat" Kata Shizune putus asa.

"Itu sih mudah... kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi" Kata Iruka menutup tasnya.

"Untukmu sih iya, tapi untuk anggota yang lain belum tentu" Kata Shizune.

"Memangnya aku bilang dalam sekejab. Kalau ada ketekunan pasti perlahan bisa" Kata Iruka.

"Benar jugaya. Kalau tim putra bila ada Kakashi pasti menang" Kata Shizune. Mendengar nama 'Kakashi' disebutkan lagi-lagi Iruka mengeluarkan aura buruk.

"Eh... eh... ti... tidak aku hanya asal bicara" Kata Shizune mulai panik. Kemudian Iruka berdiri sambil mengepal tanganya.

"AKU BENCI NAMA ITU!" Teriak Iruka menonjok loker milik orang lain tapi hasilnya Iruka meringkuk sambil memegang tangannya.

"Aduhhh tanganku sakit..." Rintih Iruka kehilangan semangatnya.

"Dasar bodoh tanganmukan masih terluka!" Teriak Shizune.

"Aku lupa..." Jawab Iruka.

"Kau ini cepat sekali melupakan kondisi fisik dan sekitar bila sudah marah" Komentar Shizune.

"Lihat saja Kakashi aku tak akan kalah... lihat saja... aku akan menang darimu... INI ADALAH PERTANDINGAN ANTAR LELAKI!" Teriak Iruka dengan latar api yang membara.

"Kau itu perempuan..." Ingat Shizune.

"Eh?" Iruka yang sudah sadar.

TO BE CONTINIUED

Bah masih berlanjut terus!

Kalau ini Voli berati selanjutnya Karate. Kedua cabang olah raga yang aku suka!

Silahkan di review. Review anda sangat berlaku dan berkesan sebagai pembelajaran untuk saja

Trims!


	2. Karate

Chapter 2

Kalo olah raga ini aku lagi kesel-keselnya karena gak bisa latihan.

Uh kalo pikirin senpai jadi kesel juga kayak Iruka. Iruka gambetene!

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

KARATE

"1" Teriak pelatih karate. (Sesuai judulnya)

"2" Teriak pelatih.

"3" Lagi.

"4" Dan seterusnya...

Iruka bersama para anggota Perguruan Karate Konoha melakukan latihan. Sesuai dengan aba-aba dari sensei, mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan seperti memukul, menendang, bertahan. Dan salah seorang yang paling serius adalah Iruka tentunya.

"Tak boleh kalah! Tak boleh kalah!" Kata Iruka sambil melakukan tendangan yang kelewat batas kekuatannya dan mengarah ke kepala sensei. Untunglah Iruka berhasil mengehentikan gerakannya walau masih dalam posisi menendang.

"Se... sensei..." Panggil Iruka dengan seyum yang dipaksa tanpa mengubah posisinya. Keseimbangan tubuh Iruka sangat bagus.

"Iruka..." Panggil sensei menatap tajam ke Iruka. Iruka sudah merinding dan takut sehingga tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

"Turunkan kakimu...!" Kata sensei dengan nada kesal, pelan, dan terdapat unsur kematian. Iruka sendiri sudah telan ludah.

"Ba... baik..." Kata Iruka menurunkan kakinya.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Tanya sensei. Iruka sudah gemetaran dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah kapok menentang senseinya yang berakhir dengan dia di hukum digantung dengan tali dengan posisi kepala dibawah.

"Aku tanya kau apa kau tahu kesalahanmu Umino Iruka?" Tanya sensei sekali lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Iruka.

"Coba lihat teman-temanmu..." Unjuk sensei ke belakang Iruka. Iruka yang penasaran menoleh kebelakang dan menysikan bahwa teman-temannya sudah istirahat dan bersantai. Iruka hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu kembali menatap senseinya.

"Latihan tadi sudah selesai kau saja yang masih melakukannya sejak tadi bodoh" Kata senseinya. Iruka hanya shok saja mendengar itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia merasa kalah dari Kakashi.

"Kenapa sensei tidak menegurku sejak tadi" Protes Iruka dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia malu melakukan hal yang aneh seperti itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi kau saja yang tidak berhenti" Kata sensei itu cuek.

"Ah! Dasar sensei bodoh! JAHAT!" Teriak Iruka di depan wajah senseinya. Wajah senseinya yang sejak tadi cuek berubah menjadi wajah marah yang membuat Iruka sadar ia akan dilahap habis oleh sensei itu.

"IRUKA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!" Teriak senseinya (coba bayangkan ala inner Sakura). Iruka sudah mundur melihat senseinya itu.

"IRUKA!" Kemudian senseinya melancarkan pukula yang tak bisa diheyak Iruka. Sementara mereka berdua seperti itu 3 orang murid perempuan memperbincangkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Iruka-senpai kena hajar sensei lagi" Kata murid yang pertama.

"Padahal diakan salah satu murid yang pandai kenapa sering sekali kena hajar pelatih" Kata murid yang kedua.

"Karena dia itu sering membuat pelatih marah tentunya" Kata murid yang ketiga sambil meminum air dari botolnya. Sementara Iruka...

"Aduh! Maafkan aku sensei..." Rintih Iruka yang sudah di smackdown oleh senseinya

Kakashi yang ikut melihat hanya menghela napas berat dan mengalihkan perhatian sambil mengelap ...

"Wah Iruka di banting sama sensei!" Teriak seorang siswi yang sukses membuat Kakashi kembali melihat Iruka.

DHUAGH

Iruka terkapar di kaki senseinya dengan bejolan di kepalanya sementara senseinya masih mengelurkan wajah iblis menatap Iruka yang K.O.

"Aku... sekarat..." Kata Iruka sudah tidak bisa bangun.

"Hukumannya kau harus membereskan sisa handuk yang dipakai teman-temanmu. Sebelum selesai kau tidak boleh ikut latihan 1 lawan 1" Kata senseinya. Iruka yang mendengarnya akhirnya tersadar100%.

"APAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Iruka.

Akhirnya disaat yang lain sedang duduk menonton pertandingan antar murid pria Iruka harus sibuk memunguti handuk bekas pakai teman-temannya ke dalam kerajang. Dan yang membuat Iruka tidak terima adalah giliran Kakashi yang unjuk kebolehan.

"Waaah! Kakashi-senpai keren sekali" Kata murid perempuan saat Kakashi berhasil menunbangkan lawannya sambil berkedip sok keren yang membuat para murid itu pingsan dan berteriak histeris tidak untuk Iruka.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Teriak Iruka dalam hati sambil melampiaskan dengan menyambit handuk ke dalam keranjang dengan cepat setelah itu pergi keluar ruangan. Di jalan Iruka tak henti mencela Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan gaya sok kerennya itu. Menyebalkan sekali dia itu..." Kemudian Iruka mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ia simpan di sakunya (ceritanyakan seragam latihannya ada sakunya). Sambil menjepit keranjang itu Iruka mencatat

_HAL TABU KE 99_

_MEMBERESKAN HANDUK ORANG LAIN_

"Ya sudah selesai" Kata Iruka kembali berjalan. Tapi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kohai! Handukku ketinggalan!" Teriak orang itu. Iruka yang baru saja menenangkan diri kini harus menaikan tekanan darahnya lagi.

"Ke... kenapa kau tidak membawanya sendiri Kakashi" Geram Iruka yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Kakashi yang malah mendekatinya.

"Ini" Kata Kakashi memasukannya kedalam keranjang yang dibawa Iruka.

"Ya kau boleh pergi, Kohai~" Kata Kakashi mempermainkan kata-katanya. Iruka sudah tidak tahan lagi kemudian

PLAK

Wajah mulus Kakashi harus diakhiri dengan handuk di wajahnya yang terjatuh kelantai dan ditinggal Iruka. Kakashi menatap punggung Iruka dan kemudian mengambil handuk itu dan melihatnya.

"Handuk ini kenapa basah dan juga (Kakashi mencium bau handuk itu) baunya... ini jangan-jangan bukan handuk..." Gumam Kakashi dengan wajah pucat. Sementara Iruka.

"Hahahaha! Memang enak kau kena kain lap bulukan yang hilang kemarin sudah begitu itukan jamuran. Hahahaha!" Tawa Iruka membayangkan wajah jerawatan Kakashi. Iruka yang sudah sampai di tempat menaruh tumpukan handuk kotor segera menaruhnya lalu berbalik tapi dihadang Kakashi yang membungkuk karena terlalu tingginya.

"Ini ketinggalan" Kata Kakashi memperlihatkan kain lap bulukan di depan wajah Iruka. Iruka sudah keringat dingin.

PLAK

Kali ini giliran Iruka yang kena batunya. Kain lap itu mendaat mulus di wajah Iruka. Kakashi hanya tertawa ringan dan puas.

"Kita impasya" Kata Kakashi meninggalkan Iruka yang belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Kakashi memasuki toilet Pria.

"KAKASHI!" Teriak Iruka yang dapat didengar Kakashi dalam toilet. Tak lama masuklah Ebisu.

"Oi Kakashi! Iruka mulai lagi tuh" Kata Ebisu.

"Ah biarkan saja" Jawab Kakashi cuek sambil mencuci mukanya.

"Apa? Kau itu sering sekali berantem dengan dia. Jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya ya" Goda Ebisu yang ditanggapi cuek.

"Untuk apa aku jatuh cinta pada cewek yang tak jelas kelaminnya itu. Lagi pula tenaganya itu seperti gorilla betina" Kata Kakashi membayangkan Iruka seperti gorilla betina yang lagi ngamuk.

"Menurutku dia itu seperti putri duyung yang manis" Kata Ebisu membayangkan Iruka sebagai putri duyung dengan bikini sambi terseyum dan mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"Hah? Justru sepertinya kau yang menyukai dia" Kata Kakashi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengaguminya saja" Kata Ebisu.

"Sudahlah kenapa membicarakan dia sih. Ayo segera kembali" Kata Kakashi yang disusul Ebisu. Sampai di ruang berlatih terjadi perang besar di sana. Kakashi dan Ebisu hanya diam memandangi apa yang terjadi.

"Apa katamu! Aku ini waria! Lancang sekali kau!" Teriak Iruka menarik kerah murid perempuan yang bernama Tayuya.

"Itu benar kan. Kau itu tak nampak seperti perempuan tahu! DASAR GORRILA!" Teriak Tayuya. Iruka melepaskan pegangannya.

"APA KAU SENDIRI APA KEBO!" Teriak Iruka dengan wajah gorrilanya.

"APA! KAU BILANG!" Teriak Tayuya dengan wajah kebo sambil mengeluarkan uap dari hidungnya.

"Kau tahu tidak suara serulingmu itu jelek sekali!" Teriak Iruka lagi.

"Kau berani sekali mengatakan itu!" Teriak Tayuya melancarkan pukulan tangan kanan yang ditahan oleh tangan kiri Iruka kemudian berganti Iruka yang memukul Tayuya yang bertahan. Keduanya sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan musuhnya.

"Mau menantangku ya" Kata Iruka geram.

"Kau sendiri" Kata Tayuya tidak mau kalah kemudian mereka mengeluarkan tatapan listrik yang membuat yang lain mundur.

HEYAAA!

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Iruka mencekik leher Tayuya dari belakang kemudian Tayuya membanting Iruka kebawah dan mnguncinya. Iruka yang tak mau kalah menjambak rambut Tayuya hingga melepaskan kuciannya tapi Tayuya juga ikut menjambak rambut Iruka.

"Aduuuuu!" Rintih Iruka kemudian menggigit tangan Tayuya yang akhirnya melepaskan rambut Iruka, kemudian Iruka melempar Tayuya yang berguling dan berdiri. Mereka berdua siap untuk memukul sebelum Ebisu hadir di tengah mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian jangan berkelahi ini bukan latihan..." Kata Ebisu sok bijak sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya.

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak mereka berdua melancarkan tendangan ke arah 'itunya' Ebisu.

"Okh... 'bola' ku" Kata Ebisu tumbang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" Kata Tayuya.

"Setuju..." Kata Iruka tapi sebelum adu pukul Kakashi memegang tangan Tayuya.

"Sudah cukup untuk kalian berdua" Kata Kakashi dengan kerennya.

"Ah Kakashi-senpai. Kau membelakuya" Kata Tayuya geer sambil sok manis.

"Kakashi kau jangan ikut campur!" Kata Iruka sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat ikut campur" Kata Kakashi dingin.

"AHH! Kakashi-senpai" Kata Tayuya semakin senang (sejak kapan Tayuya seperti ini?)

"KAKASHI!" Teriak Iruka berusaha melancarkan tendangan tendangnya yang berhasil dielak Kakashi dan mendarat di wajah senseinya. Sensei mereka pingsan kena tendang Iruka dan Iruka sudah berkeringat dingin.

"IRUKA!" Panggil senseinya seperti mayat hidup dengan bekas merah di wajahnya.

"Se... sensei..." Jawab Iruka sudah mau kabur tapi kakinya ditahan senseinya.

"BELUM CUKUP KAH YANG TADI!" Teriak sensei itu.

"IIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Iruka tak kalah kerasnya.

TO BE CONTINIUED

Aduhhh Iruka kecian amat sih...

Gomen Iruka biar seruan dikit

Silahkan yang ingin mereview chapter ini yang kedua

Seperti yang saya katakan pendapat, kritikan, serta celaan anda sangat berkesan untuk melanjutkannya lagi.

Bocor bocor dikit akan ada pertarungan antara Iruka dengan Kakashi. Siapakah yang akan menang. Tapi tidak janji chapter yang berikutnya lho!


	3. Because Rain

Mulai dari sini akan aku berikan khusus romancenya.

Moouu... fic ini adalah fic yang aku buat di tengah tengah ulumku. Nyebelin deh

Silahkan baca, chapter 3

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

Because Rain

_Jezz... jezz... jezz..._

Hujan sedang mengguyur KonohaCity. Entah mungkin pengaruh golbal warming di musim panas bisa turun hujan.

Cprat...

Seseorang baru saja menginjak genangan air di sepanjang jalannya. Orang itu berlari sambil memayungi dirinya dengan tas yang ia bawa. Di tilik dari pakaianya yang merupakan seragam sekolah dan bekas luka di wajahnya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Umino Iruka.

"Payah..." Katanya dalam hati sambil terus berlari di bawa guyuran hujan.

"Musim panas kenapa bisa hujan. Tidak wajar" Umpat Iruka lagi. Kali ini Iruka sudah merasa hari ini adalah hari yang buruk benar saja saat sampai di sekolah semua sudah masuk ke kelas, alias sudah di mulai pelajarannya.

Iruka masih berlari di koridor karena kelasnya berada di lantai dua dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub.

BRAK

Tanpa basa-basi pintu kelas itu di buka dengan kasar oleh Iruka yang mengakibatkan ia menjadi tatapan para murid dan guru yang mengajar di sana.

"Umino?" Kata si guru yang tiba-tiba berhenti menulis.

"Ma... maafkan aku. Karena hujan aku jadi terlambat" Kata Iruka membungkuk.

"Aku mengerti tapi... tubuhmu itu basah kuyup. Pergi ke UKS dan pinnjamlah seragam yang kering, cepat" Kata si guru.

"Ba... baik" Jawab Iruka segera pergi ke lantai satu...

"Guru payah... setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat" Umpat Iruka. Tak lama ia masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Permisi... loh... tidak ada guru pengawasnya" Kata Iruka yang menyasikan ruangan itu kosong.

"Ya sudah aku ambil sendiri saja" Kata Iruka berjalan ke arah lemari. Tapi sepertinya tidak sekosong yang Iruka bayangkan. Rupanya ia melihat seseorang membuka lemari, kepalanya ditutupi handuk. Dan punggungnya putih mulus. (Tenang aja pake celana kok)

"Eh...?" Iruka cengo melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara yang merasa diperhatikan membalikan tubuhnya dan mereka bertatapan...

"KAKASHIIIII!" Teriak Iruka melihat Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri ikut terkejut melihat Iruka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Teriak Iruka lagi sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Ka... kau sendiri tahukan aku sedang ganti baju" Kata Kakashi yang terkejut.

"Ya sudah pakai bajumu!" Kata Iruka lagi yang sudah merah wajahnya. Kakashi memperhatikan ditubuh Iruka yang basah dan menggigil.

"Dia... juga kehujanan?" Gumam Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi melemparkan Iruka sebuah handuk. Iruka terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"I... ini..." Kata Iruka yang terkejut sambil memegang handuk yang sedikit lembab itu.

"Handuk itu bekasku karena tidak ada lagi. Pakailah dari pada kau sakit" Kata Kakashi memakai seragamnya. Mendengar hal itu Iruka merasa murka.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus memakai handuk ini!" Kata Iruka melemparkan handuk itu ke arah Kakashi yang ditangkapnya.

"Dari pada kau sakit" Kata Kakashi kembali memusatkan ke dalam lemari di sana.

"Huh! Itu lebih baik dari pada..." Kata-kata Iruka terhenti karena lagi-lagi handuk bandel itu mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau apa-apa...!" Bentak Iruka yang terhenti karena di depannya wajah Kakashi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Iruka dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kakashi. Tangan kekar Kakashi menahan handuk itu di samping wajah Iruka yang merona.

"Ka... Kakashi!" Iruka yang sudah memerah wajahnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dengan tangnnya. Namun Iruka salah karena malah memegang tangan Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Tangannya..." Gumam Iruka masih shok. Iruka akhirnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang bingung.

"Kali ini lakukan sesukamu..." Kata Iruka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa? Jadi kau mengalahya?" Tanya Kakashi mengejek.

"Bukan! Bodoh!" Teriak Iruka. Kakashi hanya terseyum kepada Iruka yang membuatnya tambah merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Iya... iya..." Jawab Kakashi. Kakashi membuka ikat rambut Iruka lalu mengusap kepala Iruka dengan lembut. Mengeringkan setiap helai rambut coklat milik Iruka. Keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana hening.

"Cepatlah..." Kata Iruka yang sudah sangat malu itu. Kakashi membelakan matanya dan menghentikan aksinya. Kemudian berjalan ke lemari lagi. Di lemparnya pakaian dan rok sekolah untuk Iruka.

"Pakaialah... kalau terlalu lama kau bisa masuk angin. Jaa... kohai..." Kata Kakashi sambil terseyum lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Iruka yang masih diam tertunduk. Jantung Iruka masih saja berdetak kencang.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini... aku... kenapa menjadi sangat payah..." Gumam Iruka tertunduk, lalu bangkit berdiri mengambil buku bersampul hitam beserta alat tulis.

_HAL TABU KE 100_

_WAJAHKU DEKAT DENGAN WAJAHNYA_

Tulis Iruka. Sejenak matanya membelak melihat tulisannya kemudian di baliknya lembaran-lembaran kertas itu sampai ke awal.

"Sudah sampai ke 100?" Gumam Iruka berdiam diri.

Tak lama setelah Iruka berganti pakaian ia sudah berada di ruang kelasnya menatap ke luar jendela di mana cuaca kembali cerah.

"Iruka!" Panggil Shizune girang.

"A... ada apa Shizune?" Tanya Iruka bingung dengan sikap Shizune. Shizune bukannya menjawab malah terseyum aneh di hadapan Iruka yang membuatnya merinding.

"Aku sudah tahu..." Katanya lagi yang membuat Iruka semakin penasaran.

"Kau ini. Di hadapan semua orang saja kau mencelanya padahal kau suka dengannya bukan?" Kata Shizune yang membuat Iruka tambah penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu Shizune?" Tanya Iruka dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Tadi... ada seorang siswa melihat kalian bermesraan di UKS" Kata Shizune membelakan mata Iruka.

"Bermesraan? Apa yang dimaksud... aku dan si orang-orangan sawah itu" Gumam Iruka terkejut.

"Apa... i... itu sama sekali tidak benar" Kata Iruka yang mulai merona kembali.

"Wajahmu saja memerah seperti itu. Berati benarya kalau kau..." Sebelum Shizune menyelesaikannya ia sudah mendapat death glear dari Iruka dengan aura buruk di sekelilingnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi" Kata Iruka.

"Apa dia marahya?" Gumam Shizune hampir nangis.

"Sudahlah yang penting aku akan fokus ke pemilihan tim inti voli terlebih dahulu. Lihat saja kau Kakashi kau pikir aku akan kalah" Kata Iruka lagi.

"Kau ini apa pikiranmu tak bisa lepas dari persaingan..." Kata Shizune menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Iruka.

"Apa benar aku suka padanyaya?" Tanya Iruka pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kalau iya aku... apa aku akan terlihat... sangat payah..._

"Tapi Iruka..." Kata Shizune mebuyarkan lamunan Iruka.

"Tapi kebetulan sekali kau bisa berduaan dengan Kakashi-senpai" Kata Shizune.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara hujan turun, terus guru memintaku ke UKS dan bertemu dengan dia ini tidak akan terjadi!" Teriak Iruka.

"Benar... ini karena hujan..." Kata Iruka dalam hatinya lagi. "Ini hanya kebetulan belaka"

_Dzeng..._

Suara pantulan bola voli sangat jelas terdengar. Para murid club voli sudah serius karena hari ini adalah hari penentu untuk anggota tim inti untuk pertandingan. Tak terkecuali Iruka.

Ia sudah sangat serius berlatih dengan Shizune sebagai pengumpan dan ia berlatihi smash. Walau begitu pikiran Iruka sangat gundah dan kacau sekali. Hampir bola yang di umpan Shizune meleset.

"ISTIRAHAT!" Teriak pelatih. Kali ini Iruka ikut istirahat bersama murid yang lain.

"Wah wah wah. Tumben sekali kau istirahat biasanya kau berlatih sendiri" Kata Kurenai yang terbelak kaget dengan sikap Iruka.

"Aku hanya lelah saja" Jawab Iruka santai dan meneguk minumannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara para siswi yang memuja-muja Kakashi. Iruka hanya melirk sedikit.

"Kakashi-senpai. Pasti Kakashi-senpai terpilih menjadi tim inti. Kalau tidak ada Kakashi-senpai bisa-bisa tim putra kalah" Begitulah salah satu kata siswi tersebut yang disabut death glear para anggota tim putra.

"Memangnya kami ini apa?" Kata mereka dalam hati.

"Kakashi-senpai juga harus mendukung kami supaya kami bisa menang" Kata siswi lagi. Dan ini adalah yang paling membuat Iruka harus angkat bicara. Dengan langkahh berat di datangi para siswi itu.

"Kalian ini... KALAU KALIAN TIDAK SERIUS LATIHAN YA KITA TIDAK BISA MENANG! LAGI PULA BELUM TENTUKAN KALIAN JADI TIM INTI!" Teriak Iruka.

"Heh! Kau jangan begituya, kau pikir kau juga pasti akan terpilih" Kata salah satu siswi itu.

"Lagi pula kalian bila disorakan oleh Kakashi ini paling kalian pingsan atau lengah! Payah sekali" Kata Iruka.

"Lagi pula apa hebatnya dari orang-orangan sawah ini" Kata Iruka mulai mengejek Kakashi.

"Yang pasti sebagai senpai aku lebh hebat darimu tahu!" Kata Kakashi.

"Apa itu tidak mungkin aku pasti akan lebih hebat darimu!" Gertak Iruka.

"Baik buktikan!" Kata Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"(ini hal tabu ke seratus...) Baik! Kita bertanding. 1 lawan 1. Yang bisa memasukan angka terbanyak ke wilayah lawan dia yang menang. Yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang" Kata Iruka berusaha untuk tidak takut.

"Baik!" Kata Kakashi dan keduanya mengeluarkan death glearnya masing-masing dan beradu dalam sengatan listrik.

_Aku tidak peduli hal yang barusan ia lakukan! Awas kau!_

TO BE CONTINIUED

Aduh gomen. Di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan pengetikan dan aku tidak menjelaskan bentuk buku yang Iruka pakai.

Hiks hiks

Reviewya please...


	4. Battle Begin

Sha! Mina-san chapter 4 update!

Go Iru! Go Iru!

Go Kaka! Go Kaka

GOOO KAKAIRU!

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

BATTLE BEGIN

"(ini hal tabu ke seratus...) Baik! Kita bertanding. 1 lawan 1. Yang bisa memasukan angka terbanyak ke wilayah lawan dia yang menang. Yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang" Kata Iruka berusaha untuk tidak takut.

"Baik!" Kata Kakashi dan keduanya mengeluarkan death glearnya masing-masing dan beradu dalam sengatan listrik.

"Me... mereka serius?" Shizune dan para anggota lain sudah tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar. Suasananya sangat menegang. Mereka berdua maju ke lapangan.

"I... ini semakin tidak baik... Pelatih... loh pelatih mana?" Tanya Anko yang menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dimana pelatih barusan berdiri yang rupanya sudah menghilang.

"Oh itu tadi katanya pergi ke toilet karena sakit perut. Katanya sih mau BAB" Jawab Gai yang bergaya sok narsis dan keren.

"Aduuuh! Pelatih kenapa di saat penting seperti ini tidak ada sih! Dasara pelatih tidak berguna!" Umpat Anko. Sementara itu peltih yang lagi jongkok di toilet.

"_Hasyuu...! _Sepetinya ada yang mengatakan aku tak berguna" Gumam sih pelatih.

"Set pertama Iruka melakukan servis!" Kata Kurenai yang jadi pembawa acara.

Iruka sudah siap dan melemparkan bola yang melambung tinggi dan berhasil melakukan servis atas dengan baik menuju kanan daerah Kakashi. Kakashi dengan singgap menerimanya dengan baik dan mengumpan ke daerah Iruka yang berhasil pula.

"GO KAKASHI! GO KAKASHI!" Teriak para fansnya Kakashi.

"Sial aku tidak akan kalah!" Teriak Iruka dalam hatinya. Saat bola datang cukup jauh kearah belakang, Iruka sengaja melontarkan bola cukup tinggi tapi mengarah ke net. Pada waktu yang tepat smashpun berhasil dilakukan Iruka ke kiri lapangan Kakashi. Kakashi yang baru sadar tidak dapat menahan bola tersebut.

"1 Pont untuk Iruka!" Teriak Kurenai. Semua orang terkejut melihat itu. Iruka terseyum puas.

"Kakashi servis!" Kata Kurenai. Kakashi melakukan servis bawah diterima baik oleh Iruka. Rupanya kali ini Iruka melakukan kesalahan mengumpan bola dekat net lapangan Kakashi.

"Akupun juga!" Kata Kakashi melompat melakukan smash. Iruka telak menahan bola padahal sedikit lagi hingga ia tersungkur.

"Sial!" Umpat Iruka memukul lantai lalu bangkit berdiri.

"1 point untuk Kakashi! Totalnya 1 sama!" Kata Kurenai.

"AKU TIDAK BOLEH KALAH!" Teriak keduanya dalam hati. Kali ini Iruka melakukan servis lagi yang menukik yang berhasil di tahan Kakashi dan dikembalikan sesudah itu Kakashi memasang posisi siaga.

Iruka kembali melakukan smash yang di tahan Kakashi langsung dari depan net dan masuk ke wilayah Iruka.

"Skor 2 untuk Kakashi 1 untuk Iruka!" Kata Kurenai. Kakashi menatap Iruka lalu memberikannya acungan jempol ke bawah yang membuat Iruka semakin membara. Suasana semakin panas.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menangya?" Tanya Asuma. Melihat Kakashi melakukan servis dan di terima oleh Iruka yang hampir jatuh, Kakashi langsung melakukan smash, Iruka berhasil membalikannya, Kakashi melakukan servis atas, kesempatan Iruka melakukan smash yang Kakashi telak menerimanya.

"Sekarang siapa yang begini (Iruka mengacukan jempol ke bawah kearah Kakashi)" Iruka terseyum puas.

"Permainan baru saja di mulai! Bersiaplah!" Kata Kakashi dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Tunjukan yang terbaik..." Kata Iruka.

"Iruka!" Shizune melemparkan bola dan diterima oleh Iruka. Iruka berjalan ke garis servis dan melakukan servis atas yang diterima Kakashi dengan passing bawah, diterima baik oleh Iruka, Kakashi melakukan smash dengan lompatan yang terbilang tinggi dan mengarahkan ke kanan wilayah Iruka, Iruka yag berusha menahannya tak sengaja kaki kanannya tergilir namun bola berhasil dibalikan tapi Iruka terjatuh dan sekuat tenaga ia berdiri sebelum bola serangan Kakashi memasuki wilayahnya.

Ya Kakashi tidak memberi cela dan ingin melakukan smash yang kedua dan di tahan langsung oleh Iruka di depan net. Bola jatuh ke wilayah Kakashi.

"Skor 2 untuk Kakash! 3 untuk Iruka!" Kata Kurenai. Semua bersorak sorai untuk pertandingan mereka berdua. Iruka memegang lututnya karena rasa nyeri dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Hanya segini saja... aku tidak akan kalah!" Kata Iruka menatap Kakashi yang memegangi tangannya. Padahal masih kurang 23-22 angka lagi. Tapi karena kekuatan masing-masing yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Set berikutnya, Kakashi dan Iruka berganti jatuh bangun menahan bola dan mencetak angka. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka terjatuh ataupun melompat, saling menahan bola dan menyerang.

_Plash..._

Kakashi melancarkan serangan dan diterima Iruka dengan tersungkur, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kakashi : Iruka

12 : 13

14 : 15

20 : 18

24 : 24

"*Rally Point!" Kata Kurenai. Kakashi dan Iruka sudah nampak kualahan. Memang tidak mungkin bermain voli tidak dengan tim. Bahkan kemampuan semua pemain harus dikuasai dengan baik.

Iruka ingin berjalan maju ke depan namun saat ingin menyeret kakinya ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat. Bahkan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan.

"Ka... kakiku?" Gumam Iruka, dilihatnya Kakashi yang juga sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Sedikit lagi.." Gumam Kakashi. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Servis Kakashi!" Kata Kurenai. Kakashi sudah bersiap melakukan servis dan melakukan servis atas dengan baik. Iruka sudah hendak mengejar bola itu tapi kakinya yang sakit merengek untuk diam.

"Tidak bisa begini! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" Kata Iruka memaksakan diri dan menerima bola itu dan membalikannya. Kakashi akan melakukan smash, Iruka dengan singgap berusaha menghalangi bola itu dan mereka hampir melompat dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengan gaya slow motion.

"Aku ingin menang..." Gumam Iruka mengingat kenangan bermain volinya.

"Aku tak ingin kalah..." Gumam Iruka mengingat Kakash yang selalu mengolok dan membuatnya marah apalagi posisi mereka hampir tak jauh beda.

"Tapi kenapa perasaanku seperti ini!" Gumam Iruka lalu...

_PRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT_

Mendengar suara pluit semua anggota club menoleh ke kearah datangnya suara dan nampaklah iblis maut dengan raut muka yang menyeramkan. Bahkan Kakashi dan Irukapun menoleh dan keduanya tidak jadi melakukan smash dan defend. Bola itu terjatuh di garis net.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KENAPA TIDAK BERLATIH MALAH MENYASIKAN MEREKA BERDUA BERTANDING! BUBAR! LATIHAN!" Kata pelatih geram.

Semua anggota club kecewa karena sikap pelatih yang seperti itu. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi pertandingan akan menetukan siapa yang menang. Kakashi dan Iruka berusaha menormalkan napas mereka yang terkuras.

"Iruka... kau baik-baik saja" Kata Shizune khawatir melihat kondisi Iruka.

"Aku... baik-baik saja Shizune... ayo kita latihan..." Kata Iruka masih memegang lututnya. Iruka berdiri dan ingin berjalan namun kakinya kali ini tidak mau berkompromi. Kaki kanan Iruka yang sudah tidak bisa digerakan mengakibatkan Iruka terjatuh.

"Iruka!" Teriak Shizune ingin menolong Iruka. Iruka berusaha berdiri tapi hanya bisa mencapai duduk saja. Iruka merintih sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya. Teman-teman satu tim Iruka mendatanginya. Sementara Kakashi hanya melihat dari jauh.

"Iruka kakimu tergilir?" Tanya Kurenai melihat Iruka.

"Kita harus ke UKS, ayo aku bantu" Kata Shizune ingin membantu berdiri tapi sebelum itu tubuh Iruka sudah diangkat oleh Kakashi dengan ala bridal style.

"Kakashi! Mau apa kau turunkan aku!" Teriak Iruka.

"Ini juga adalah kesalahanku. Biar aku yang membawanya" Kata Kakashi berbicara pada mereka yang melihat bukan kepada Iruka.

"Ya sudah Hatake setelah itu cepatlah kembali" Kata pelatih. Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi.

Di jalan Iruka tak henti meronta dan meminta turun yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Kakashi.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Teriak Iruka.

"Dengan kaki yang tergilir? Tidak mungkin" Kata Kakashi yang semakin membuat Iruka marah dan merona tentunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau melakukan ini segala?" Kata Iruka lagi.

"Sudah kau diam saja..." Kata Kakashi.

"Diam? Bagaimana aku bisa diam!" Protes Iruka lagi.

"Karena aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu" Jawab Kakashi dingin.

"Kasihan...? Jadi kau pikir aku perlu dikasihani!" Teriak Iruka marah.

"Lalu aku harus menjawab aku. Aku tahu saat kau menerima bola dariku saat itu kakimu tergilirkan!" Kata Kakashi. Kali ini nada suara Kakashi sedikit meninggi. Iruka terbelak mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi jawabanmu yang tadi aku tetap tidak bisa terima!" Teriak Iruka lebih kencang.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu menanggapinya..." Kata Kakashi.

"Turunkan aku..." Kata Iruka pelan.

"Apa?" Kakashi tidak terlalu mendengar.

"Aku bilang... Turunkan aku!" Kata Iruka.

_PLAK..._

Rupanya Iruka menampar pipi kanan Kakashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kakashi hanya diam terbelak dengan kejaidan yang barusan ia alami. Wajahnyapun masih berpaling.

"Dengarya aku bukan orang yang butuh dikasihani. Aku tidak bisa terima kata-katamu itu! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang macam kau! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" Kata Iruka yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Sudah puas..." Jawab Kakashi membelakan mata Iruka.

"Sudah puas sekarang..." Kata Kakashi menatap Iruka dingin. Pipinya masih memerah akibat bekas tamparan Iruka. Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke UKS. Iruka merasa hatinya sangat terguncang. Tangan Iruka mengemgam kaos yang dipakai Kakashi.

_Kau menyebalkan Kakashi..._

_Aku membencimu..._

TO BE CONTINIUED

Selesai chapter 4

Hehehe akhrannya anehya...

Ya sudah mohon di review... ini cahpter 4...

Untuk chapter 5nya mungkin agak lama karena aku ulum... yang penting

REVIEW! Aku mohon (nangis)


	5. Broken Heart

Wesssss GOMENASAI MINAAAA!

Telat!

Chapter 5

Romancenya dimulai!

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

BROKEN HEART

Iruka melangkah membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah dan kakinya dibalut dengan perban dialasi oleh sepatu. Tubuhnyapun penuh dengan luka dan debu dengan napas yang memburu. Sepertinya ia sering terjatuh di jalan beberapa kali. Iruka menutup pintu rumahnya. Suasana rumah itu gelap dan sepi. Maklumlah ibu Iruka sudah meninggal sementara ayahnya hanya bisa berkata lembur.

Iruka mendengus pelan melihat rumahnya sendiri, saat iruka hendak melangkah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia hampir terjatuh. Untunglah ia berhasil berpegangan pada meja di sampingnya walau harus mengorbankan sebuah vas bunga. Iruka hanya menatap terkejut pada vas bunga yang pecah tergeletak berserakan di lantai. Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Suasana rumah itu sangatlah sepi. Yang ada hanya suara tetesan air dari wastafel dapur tersebut. Tentu saja karena penghuni yang ada hanya berdiam diri menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Perlahan kepalanya di tolehkan ke hpnya yang bergetar. Iruka membuka pesan yang tertampil di layar.

_Sudah pulang?_

Isi pesan itu. Iruka tau pesan itu berasal dari Kakashi. Iruka hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pesan itu. Tak lama bukannya membalas Iruka hanya menutup hp itu dan melepas ikat rambutnya kemudian tidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Sejenak Iruka kembali mengingat perkataan Kakashi tentangnya.

"_Karena aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu"Kata Kakashi dingin._

"Hmp... Siapa yang kau pikir bisa dikasihani?" Kata Iruka sambil terseyum pahit dan mencengkram seprai.

Esoknya Iruka sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan karatenya karena masalah kakinya lagi. Pelatih sama sekali tidak menginzinkan Iruka berlatih. Maka itu Iruka hanya menatap yang lain berlatih sementara ia sendiri hanya duduk di sana.

"Eh Iruka-senpai tidak latihan?" Tanya serorang murid perempuan kepada temannya.

"Kudengar kakinya terluka karena melawan Kakashi-senpai" Jawab temannya.

"Yang benar? Ternyata ia lebih lemah dari Kakashi-senpaiya? Menyedihkan sekali, padahal ia sudah mengatakannya akan menang seperti itu tapi yang sebenarnya hanyalah pecundang besar mulut" Jawab murid yang tadi.

Iruka hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berusaha berjalan kearah pelatih dengan tertatih-tatih dan kaki yang pincang itu.

"Sensei..." Panggil Iruka.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Tanya sensei.

"Aku pulang lebih cepatya? Aku tidak latihan bukan?" Kata Iruka. Senseinya hanya bingung dan mengangguk pelan. Iruka berjalan menjauh samar ia masih mendengar ocehan mereka tentang dirinya. Sementara Kakashi hanya melihat Iruka pergi.

"Brengsek...!" Umpat Iruka.

"Payah!" Kata Iruka lagi.

"Menyebalkan!" Kata Iruka dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya yang terluka itu.

"SIAL!" Teriak Iruka memukul jendela itu hingga sedikit retak. Namun Tangan Irukalah sebagai gantinya. Tangan Iruka kini harus memar merah dan sedikit berdarah.

"Kau ini tidak pernah jerahya" Kata seseorang yang membuat Iruka menoleh dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Sudah kaki yang terluka sekarang tanganmu" Katanya lagi.

"Buat apa kau kesini? Kakashi" Kata Iruka sinis.

"Aku juga mau pulang" Jawab Kakashi enteng.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!" Jawab Iruka kemudian berusaha menjauh dari Kakashi. Kakashi hanya sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal yang kemarin?" Tanya Kakashi agak keras yang tak berhasil membuat Iruka berhenti berjalan. Iruka terus mempercepat langkahnya dengan susah payah dengan kaki yang diseret itu. Iruka sudah hampir jatuh tapi lengannya ditarik oleh Kakashi.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak perlu kasihanimu!" Kata Iruka sinis dan kembali berjalan.

"Terserah kau saja!" Teriak Kakashi kembali ke aula latihan.

"Apa-apaan sifatnya itu. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihannya. Tidak butuh!" Teriak Iruka dalam hatinya.

"Kau mau membuatku mempercayai bahwa... aku... aku menyukaimu hah?" Tanya Iruka pada dirinya sendiri sambil menangis.

"Sementara kau tidak menyukaiku! Kau hanya kasihan padaku! Sebenarnya siapa yang disini sangat payah! Kau atau aku!" Iruka kemudian duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Iruka bodoh! Mana mungkin kau menyukainya! Dia itu.. dia itu... Bodoh kenapa memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang kau harus pulang dan mengistirahatkan kakimu ini..." Kata Iruka.

"KAKASHI BODOH!" Teriak Iruka pada akhirnya.

Esoknya di sekolah Iruka berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Saat masuk kelas Iruka disambut oleh tangisan bahagia Shizune yang memeluknya hingga ia jatuh.

"Irukaaaa~~ kau baik-baik saja kan? Kakimu sudah tidak sakitkan? Huaaa! Iruka!" Kata Shizune.

"Kakiku memang sudah membaik Shizune... tapi... ka... kau be... berat sekali" Kata Iruka merintih karena ditimpa oleh Shizune.

"Eh? Maaf-maaf" Jawab Shizune segera bangun.

"Aduuu sakitnya" Kata Iruka bangun dari duduknya.

"Jadiiii~~ kau sudah sembuh belum?" Tanya Shizune di panjang-panjangkan.

"Belum sepenuhnya" Kata Iruka membersihkan roknya.

"Lagi pula kau sudah tau belom?" Tanya Shizune pada Iruka yang membuat Iruka bingung.

"Kakashi-senpai..." Kata Shizune semangat.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu?" Tanya Iruka cuek.

"Tadi pagi ia menerima pernyataan cinta Anko!" Kata Shizune yang sontak membuat Iruka terkejut bukan main.

"Apa!" Kata Iruka tak percaya.

Koridor sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya karena sang bintang volley sedang berjalan dengan kekasih barunya menggandeng tangan kanannya dengan mesra. Semnetara sang pemilik tangan hanya cuek saja. Kakashi dan Anko itu berjalan melewati Iruka yang terpaku melihat mereka.

"Iruka..." Panggil Shizune. Iruka tidak menjawab.

"Iruka?" Panggil Shizune lagi. Tapi Iruka tetap tidak menjawab malah lari meninggalkan Shizune yang bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shizune yang sekarang terpaku di tempat. Sementara itu Iruka terus berlari melewati beberapa orang. Entah kenapa kakinya memaksanya terus berlari, bahkan kakinya yang sakitpun sudah tidak terasa lagi. Iruka berhenti di belakang sekolah tempat ia biasa menyendiri. Ia tertunduk dan mengambil napas.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku harus lari. Kenapa bukankah seharusnya aku tidak apa-apa melihat mereka seperti itu. Akukn tidak menyukai Kakashi... benarkan? Aku tidak menyukainya... seseorang tolong jawab aku" Kata Iruka dalam hati.

"Kakashi-kun bagaimana kalau kita besok kencan. Besok tidak ada eskul bukan?" Tanya seorang wanita di dekat Iruka. Iruka yang terkejut menjoba mencari tahu dan berjalan ke samping gedung. Rupanya Anko dan Kakashi di sana.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Anko sekali lagi. Iruka hanya mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Maaf besok aku banyak urusan" Jawab Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya... kau harus menciuku sekarang!" Tuntut Anko yang membuat Kakashi terkejut bukan maen.

"Kau gilaya mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!" Teriak kakashi pada Anko.

"Memang kenapa kita sudah berpacarankan? Jadi itu wajar. Sekarang ayo cium aku!" Kata Anko mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak!" Bantah Kakashi.

"Ayo!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Kenapa!" Tuntut Anko.

"Kenapa! Kau..." Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara mulutnya sudah dibukam oleh bibir Anko. Iruka yang menyasikan hanya terkejut dan juga Kakashi yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak tahan melihat hal itu Iruka kembali bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Apa yang aku lihat ini? Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini... Apa ini? Apa maksud semua ini!" Teriak Iruka dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Kali ini sedikit hurt mungkin menarik.**

**Review ya!**

**Kaki author juga lagi sakit nih**


	6. I FEEL  TO YOU

Chapter 6

Dikit hurt gak apa-apa ya?

Cuma lagi bingung nih lanjutnya

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

I FEEL ... TO YOU

Hari sudah sore, Iruka masih saja duduk termenung di belakang bangunan sekolah. Matanya bengkak menandakan ia telah menangis selama berjam-jam di sana. Bahkan sampai tidak mengikuti sisa pelajaran yang ada. Kunciran rambutnyapun perlahan turun dan terlepas dengan sendirinya membuat rambut coklatnya melabai karena hembusan angin sore itu. Suara burung gagak melengkapi setiap suasana hati yang Iruka rasakan.

"Itu..." Iruka kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Apa..."

**~oooooo~**

Esoknya...

"UMINOOOO!" Teriak guru yang murka di ruang guru. Bahkan sampai membuat semua guru di sana memusatkan pandangan pada guru yang berteriak tadi dan juga pada Iruka. Pagi-paginya Iruka sudah dipanggil ke kantor guru karena membolos pelajaran. Irukapun hanya bisa diam tertunduk.

"Umino! Baru kali ini kau bisa membolos beberapa pelajaran sampai pulang! Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti itu!" Kata guru itu.

"Ma... maafkan aku pak. Kemarin aku... aku... ketiduran di atap sekolah dan saat terbangun sudah sore. Tapi itu tidak akan terulang kembali. Sungguh..." Jawab Iruka sambil menunduk. Guru itupun sedikit heran dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Iruka.

"Ya sudah kembali ke kelas" Katanya lagi. Iruka membungkuk dan segera pergi ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Iruka disambut dengan bisikan teman-temannya dan juga tatapan bingung dari semua penghuni kelas.

"Iruka..." Panggil Shizune dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn..." Jawab Iruka duduk di kursinya. Shizunepun baru kali ini melihat temannya yang terkenal bersemangat menjadi... pendiam seperti ini.

"I... Iruka! Nanti kita latihan dengan kerasya agar bisa terpilih menjadi pemain inti" Itulah yang di katakan Shizune pada Iruka karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membangkingkat keceriaan Iruka. Shizunepun akhirnya terpuruk juga karena Iruka sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun.

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Shizune..." Panggil Iruka datar.

"Ya... ada apa Iruka? Ayo cepat latihan sudah mau dimulai" Kata Shizune hendak menarik tangan Iruka tapi tindakan itu dihentikan seiring ucapan Iruka.

"Aku tidak latihan hari ini" Kata Iruka yang membuat Shizune terkejut.

"Ke... Kenapa?" Tanya Shizune.

"Aku... sedang tidak enak badan... aku... mau pulang dulu... sampaikan itu pada pelatihya... Shizune... aku... mengandalkanmu..." Kata Iruka menghadap kearah lain.

"Ba... baiklah..." Jawab Shizune kemudian Iruka pergi meninggalkan Shizune. Shizunepun tahu dari sudut mata Iruka bahwa hatinya... sedang terluka...

Iruka berjalan pelan bahkan sedikit ia menyenggol para pejalan kaki dii hadapannya. Mata Iruka kosong begitu juga dengan pikirannya. Tak lama ia sampai di rumahnya yang gelap dan sunyi itu.

"Kenapa... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang ya?" Tanya Iruka pada dirinya sendiri. Iruka mengurungkan niatnya untuk tiduran di kamar melainkan berjalan dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Kebetulan ruang tamu dan keluarga Iruka menjadi satu. Saat inipun yang menemani Iruka hanyalah suara jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 04.00.

"... Dari pada merenungi yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku buka komputer saja!" Kata Iruka pada akhirnya dansegera berlari ke kamarnya dan membuka komputernya dan mengecek e-mail yang ia dapat.

"Haaaaah! Cuma masuk 1 e-mail saja. Padahal aku sudah tidak pernah mengecek lagi e-mailku selama 3 bulan terakhir. Menyedihkan sekali..." Kata Iruka lalu mencoba membuka e-mail itu. Tapi suasana yang tadinya cair berubah menjadi kaku lagi.

"E-mail ini...

_Kenapa tidak latihan?_

Isi pesan tersebut.

"Ini e-mail dari siapa alamatnyapun baru" Gumam Iruka lalu mencoba membalas e-mail tersebut.

_Ini dari siapa?_

Isi e-mail ketikan Iruka. Tak sampai 5 menit terdapat balasannya.

_Hatake Kakashi_

Melihat nama itu jantung Iruka seakan berhenti. Di liputi rasa takut dan juga perasaan apa yang ada dalam dirinya Iruka membalas e-mail itu.

_Tau dari mana alamat e-mailku! Bukankah kau seharusnya masih latihan!_

Balas Iruka pada Kakashi itu.

_Dari Shizune. Nomor hp, alamat rumah dan juga alamt e-mail semua dari Shizune._

"Shizune payah! Kenapa ia beri tahukan semudah itu rumahku, nomor hp dan juga alamat e-mailku pada orang seperti dia!" Umpat Iruka dalam hati.

"Lihat saja awas kalau dia bohong ketika aku tanyakan hal ini padanya" Umpat Iruka lagi. Tapi ada satu e-mail lagi.

_Aku tidak latihan karena Anko memintaku untuk menemaininya berbelanja. Katanya sih semacam kencan._

"Ke... kencan..." Lagi-lagi Iruka dirudung kesunyian

_Selamat deh kalau begitu._

Jawab Iruka. Dan akhirnya satu tetes air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya. Lalu terlihat lagi e-mail dari Kakashi.

_Mau kubelikan sesuatu?_

Iruka menatap e-mail itu dan menuliskan sesuatu

_Tidak perlu..._

Sementara itu di pihak Kakashi. Kakashi dan Anko kebetulan berjalan di pusat distric berbelanja. Dengan mesar Anko menggandeng tangan Kakashi yang sedikit sibuk dengan hpnya yang bisa online. Karena bila menggunakan SMS otomatis hp itu bunyi dan dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Anko.

"Kakashi-kun kita makan yuk! Aku ingin makan dango" Kata Anko manja.

"Aku tidak lapar" Jawab Kakashi dingin sambil berkonsentrasi dengan hpnya itu.

"Eh... tapikan aku lapar... ayolah" Rayu Anko sekali lagi yang membuat Kakashi jijik melihatnya. Kakashi terus saja berjalan sambil melihat-lihat dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kedai ramen. Ia teringat kata-kata Shizune.

"Yang aku tahu Iruka itu suka sekali makan ramen" Kata Shizune di sekolah. Kemudian Kakashi mengetik sesuatu di hpnya.

_Mau kuelikan ramen? Kudengar kau suka makan ramen_

Ketik Kakashi dan berhenti sejenak di depan kedai itu. Satu pesan lagi masuk dan itu tentu saja dari Iruka.

_Terserah!_

Kakashi hanya menatap ketikan itu dengan mengangat alisnya.

"Benar-benar wanita silut di tebak! Dasar bodoh!" Kata Kakashi dalam hati.

"Anko kita makan ramen saja" Kata Kakashi.

"Apa! tapi aku mau makan dango" Kata Anko memelas tak dihiraukan oleh Kakashi yang berjalan masuk ke kedai itu.

"Kalau kau mau makan dango beli saja sendiri aku mau makan di sini" Kata Kakashi dingin yang membuat Anko mau tak mau makan di sana.

_Nanti aku datang ke rumahmu_

Ketik e-mail Kakashi dan dikirim sekaligus di terima oleh Iruka. Kembali ke sisi Iruka yang melihat e-mail itu.

"Tau dari mana dia kalau aku suka makan ramen...? Pasti dari Shizune!" Kata Iruka dalam hati lalu beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk dan mengambil pakaian gantinya kemudian keluar kamar. Sayangnya Iruka lupa membuka e-mail yang terakhir.

_Aku datang sekitar jam 7 malam_

Tepat jam 7 malam...

Iruka sudah mematikan komputernya tanpa menyadari e-mail yang terakhir itu dan kembali tiduran di ranjangnya. Iruka rupanya mandi dan juga habis bermain PSP-nya. Iruka memakai tank top sederhana dan celana pendek. Dadanyapun terlihat sangat jelas sekali. Ikatan rambutnypun sudah ia lepas.

"Haaah~ bosan... besok juga libur... lagi pula... Kakashi..." Gumam Iruka lalu ada seseorang menekan bel rumahnya. Iruka mengintip dari jendela rumahnya yang kebetulan mengarah ke pagar rumahnya. Terlihat seseorang di sana sambil menunggu sang pemilik rumah datang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak lama hp Iruka berbunyi.

_BUKA PINTUNYA_

Isi pesan itu.

"Apa? Jadi itu Kakashi?" Kata Iruka melihat kearah jam dinding di rumahnya. Kemudian Iruka membuka jendela rumahnya.

"KAKASHI APA-APAAN KAU DATANG JAM 7 MALM BEGINI!" Teriak Iruka.

"MEMANGNYA KAU TAK MELIHAT E-MAIL YANG AKU KIRIMKAN TADI? AKU DATANG JAM 7 MALAM!" Teriak Kakashi balik. Benar-benar tidak efisien.

"SEKARANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Kakashi lagi.

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Iruka balik.

"JADI BEGINI KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN TAMU?"

"BERISIK KAU...! BAIK AKU BUKA!" Kata Iruka pasrah lalu turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Iruka itu.

"Apa liat-liat!" Benatk Iruka dengan semburan merah di pipinya.

"Tidak ada... ini" Kata Kakashi menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Iruka dan Iruka menerimanya.

"Ini..." Gumam Iruka.

"Aku tadi terpaksa menemani Anko dulu jadinya aku mengantarnya malam-malam" Jelas Kakashi.

"Pasti sudah dingin" Cela Iruka. "Aku tidak suka ramen dingin"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu! Tentu saja aku bilang pada penjualnya untuk membuatkan ramen ini ketika aku hendak ke sini. Jadi tidak mungkin dingin" Jelas Kakashi.

"Ya sudah..."

"Lain kali perlakukan tamu dengan baik! Bukan malah berteriak-teriak dari kamarnya" Kata Kakashi.

"Iya Iya! Ayo masuk!" Kata Iruka.

"Hm? Boleh?" Tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah" Kata Iruka yang langsung saja Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumah Iruka. Kakashi yang sudah berada di ruang tamunya Iruka hanya duduk sambil melihat Iruka membuka bungkusan ramen darinya dan memasukannya ke dalam mangkok.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tanya Iruka pada Kakashi.

"Boleh..." Jawab Kakashi spontan saja.

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak mencampurinya dengan racun!" Ledek Kakashi yang membuat Iruka mendapat ide baru.

"Tenang saja... kumasukan obat nyamuk nanti!" Kata Iruka judes.

"Eh eh! Iya Iya! Maaf" Kata Kakashi kelabakan. Tak lama tehpun jadi. Kakashi mencicipi teh buatan Iruka itu. Sementara Iruka memakan ramen yang diberikan Kakashi di meja makan tentunya. Maklum ruang itu hanya d batasi sebuah dinding yang tengahnya menjadi pintu tanpa halangan.

"Kau ini tidak bisa membuat tehya?" Tanya Kakashi yang hampir membuat Iruka tersedak.

"Memangnya kenapa...?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada geram yang ditutupi.

"Kurang enak rasanya..." Kata Kakashi dan langsung saja cangkir teh itu dirampas oleh Iruka dari tangan Kakashi.

"Ya sudah tak usah diminum!" Kata Iruka.

"Kau ini galak sekali!" Kata Kakashi.

"Siapa yang peduli! Huh!" Kata Iruka.

"Biarkan aku minum sedikit lagi..." Kata Kakashi berdiri ingin mengambil cangkir itu lagi.

"Tidak usah kau bilang kurang enak bukan?" Kata Iruka.

"Berikan!" Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak mau! Kau maksa sekali!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Ya sudah!" Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Iruka..." Panggil Kakashi membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Besok... temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat" Kata Kakashi yang sudah membuat Iruka tersambar petir.

"Kenapa tidak minta Anko saja?" Kata Iruka sambil malu-malu.

"Kau dan dia maksudku" Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Iruka kesal.

"Sekali ini saja..." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Ya... ya sudah!" Jawab Iruka pergi ke dapur. Perasaan Iruka saat ini berdebar-debar dengan semburat merah dipipinya yang ia ketahui sendiri. "Apa ini?" Tanya Iruka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang dulu" Kata Kakashi keluar dari rumahnya Iruka, diikuti oleh Iruka sendiri. Sampai di depan pagar tak lupa Iruka memandang Kakashi yang pergi menjauh dari rumahnya. Bagi Iruka dunia terasa terbalik.

_I feel ... to you..._

**TBC**

SELESAI!

REVIEW YA!


	7. Festival Of True

HAI HAI HAI! MINA SORRY BANGET TELAT AND LAMA UPDATENYA

Karena itu langsung di baca aja deh

VOLLEYBALL, KARATE OR LOVE

Festival Of True

"Temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Ke mana Kakashi?"

"Ke sini" Ajaknya menarik tangan Iruka dan mereka dalam sekejab sampai di tepi jurang yang besar di sebuah gunung yang amat tinggi. Pemandangan jurang ituternyata gelap tapi di sebrang jurang itu adalah pemandangan yang indah dan hanya terhubung oleh sebuah jembatan gantung yang sudah tua bahkan sudah hampir putus menahan tiupan angin yang kencang.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Iruka pada Kakashi yang terseyum datar.

"Di sana! Aku mau membawamu ke sana" Tunjuk Kakashi ke seberang dan kemudian berlari ke seberang melewati jembatan itu. Irukapun juga ikut melewati tapi dengan hati-hati dan tanpa di duga Kakashi sudah di seberang.

"Kakashi! Tu... tunggu aku!" Teriak Iruka ingin berlari tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong tali jembatan dan Iruka jatuh ke dalam jurang

"AAAAAA...!" Teriak Iruka jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan kemudian mendarat di suatu yang empuk ternyata itu adalah sebuah arena berlatih karatenya dan ia dihadang oleh banteng.

"A... apa ini?" Kata Iruka terkejut ketika ia sudah memakai pakaian karatenya dan banteng itu siap menyeruduknya. Iruka berusaha menghindar dan berhasil namun tiba-tiba ada sorotan lampu yang menyilaukan dan Iruka melihat Anko bersiap untuk servis bola voli kearahnya yang kakinya diikat oleh perban sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Anko kemudian melaksanakan servis tepat akan mengenai wajah Iruka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Iruka.

_BUAGH!_

"Aduuuu sakiitttt~" Kata Iruka yang ternyata jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang dialami Iruka. Iruka mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai dan pantatnya yang sakit. Maklumlah karena ia jatuh terlentang.

"Dasar sial Kakashi itu! Karena dia aku jadi mimpi yang tidak-tidak! Payah!" Kata Iruka menggerutu dan berusaha bangun kemudian melihat Hpnya yang semalam berdering tapi tidak diangkat dan isinya adalah

_Jangan lupa hari ini jam 09.00 kutunggu di halte bus_

Isi pesan tersebut. Iruka melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukan waktu 08.35. Iruka belum sadar karena masih bangun tidur dan mata masih berkunang-kunang.

"Jam 8 lewat... 35 menit... JAM 8 LEWAT 35 MENIT!" Kata Iruka kaget dan segera bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Di bantingnya pintu kamar mandi itu dengan keras.

08.45

Iruka sedang berganti pakaian dan berdandan. Iruka memakai Knitwear berwarna biru muda, ditmbah cardigan berwarna ungu tua, bawahannya blue jeans dan sneakers putih. Tak lupa belt putih di pinggangnya. Iruka juga membawa tas berwarna putih. Rambutnya sengaja diurai dan di beri jepitan berwarna biru. Jadilah Iruka yang cantik dan bener-bener kelihatan seperti wanita.

08.55

Karena takut telat Iruka menggigit roti tawarnya dn segera berlari ke luar rumah. Tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Dan setelah itu Iruka berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Payah sekali!" Kata Iruka dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

09.05

Kakashi dan Anko sudah menunggu lama di halte bus walau hanya lewat 5 menit dari yang dijanjikan. Mereka berdua hanya duduk dan Kakashi harus mendengarkan gerutu ketidak sukaan Anko terus menerus.

"Huh! Lama sekali sih si Iruka itu! Menyebalkan sekali! Kau juga Kakashi kenapa pakai ajak dia segala sih? Inikan kencan kita berdua! Aku sama sekali tidak mau kalau dia sampai mengganggu! Kau dengar tidak Kakashi!" Teriak Anko. Kakashi hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menutup telinganya yang mulai rusak itu.

Tak lama Irukapun sampai dan menemui mereka dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan tentu saja rotinya sudah habis ia makan.

"Maafh... Akuh... hah... Ter...lambath... hah hah" Kat Iruka menunduk berusaha mengambil napas.

"Iruka! Kau ini..." Belum sempat Anko ingin memarahi habis Iruka Kakashi memotong.

"Sudahlah kalian berudua... Iruka hanya terlambat 5 menit saja jadi tak usah di permasalahkan" Kata Kakashi. Anko tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Ankopun ngambek sementara Iruka hanya cemberut saja.

Kemudian bus datang dan mereka bertiga naik ke dalamnya. Kakashi tentu saja duduk di sebelah Anko yang memaksanya sementara Iruka berada di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-kun~ kita sekarang mau ke mana?" Tanya Anko manja. Iruka yang mendengarnya dari belakang sudah ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Lihat saja nanti" Jawab Kakashi cuek dan judes. Sementara Iruka yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi semakin penasaran dan ingin seperti menguping lebih dalam lagi tapi setelah itu yang ia dengar hanya celotehan Anko.

"Kakashi ini bikin penasaran saja... Lagi pula apa ia tidak budek mendengar celotehan Anko itu?" Tanya Iruka dalam hati dan menghela napas berat.

Beberapa Menit kemudian...

"Waaaaah" Kata keduanya Iruka dan Anko yang takjub melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Rupanya Kakashi membawa merek ke sebuah festival setempat. Di sana terdapat banyak kios yang menjual makanan, perhiasan, dan banyak lagi.

"Kakashi-kun kenapa tidak bilang akan mengajakku ke sini" Kata Anko manja dan menggandeng tangan Kakashi. Iruka yang melihatnya serasa matanya di bakar oleh api tapi Iruka tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Ayo jalan" Kata Kakashi berjalan dengan Anko menggandeng tangannya. Iruka hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kakashi-kun bagaimana kalau kita melihat itu?" Tanya Anko sambil menunjuk kios penjual kalung dan bermacam accessories itu. Anko tidak sabar dan menarik tangan Kakashi diikuti Iruka di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-kun bagaimana dengan yang ini? Cocok untukku tidak?" Tanya Anko sambil mencoba kalung berliontin bulat dengan moon stone.

"Kurasa kurang..." Jawab Kakashi. Sementara Iruka hanya cemberut melihat mereka berdua akrab dan mesra seperti sepasang Kekasih walau Kakashi sepertinya cuek. Iruka dengan kesal melihat kalung-kalung, anting, gelang, dan cincin namun tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya kecuali sebuah gelang dengan aksen lumba-lumba, obak laut, kerang, dan bintang laut yang semuanya terbuat dari batu dan mengkilap. Saat Iruka ingin mengambil gelang itu tangan Anko lebih cepat dan mengambil gelang itu.

"Wah manis sekali... Aku mau ini, Kakashi belikan ya" Kata Anko. Iruka yang melihat itu merasa tidak terima.

"Tunggu dulu aku mau mengambil itu dulua!" Protes Iruka.

"Oh ya? Siapa cepat dia yang dapat" Kata Anko mengejek balik.

"Kau bilang apa!" Teriak Iruka balik.

"Lagi pula mana mungkin kau menyukai hal seperti ini! Lagi pula pasti cepat rusak karena kau itu kasar!" Kata Anko.

"Diam kau! Kau juga sama saja!" Kata Iruka.

"Berisik!" Kata Anko.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Bentak Kakashi membuat kedua gadis itu terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang memilikinya! Puas itu lebih adil! Sekarang ayo jalan lagi" Kata Kakashi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Selama berada di sana Iruka dan Anko tak berhenti bertengkar. Di kios takoyaki keduanya bertengkar berebut takoyaki, di tempat memancing ikan koi keduanya bertarung di akhiri dengan pertengkaran. Sampai sore mereka terus saja seperti itu. Tak ada habisnya. Sampai pada akhirnya.

"Iruka... aku ingin bicara... berdua saja" Kata Anko serius.

"Hah? Untuk apa! Mau berdebat denganku lagi!" Kata Iruka sinis.

"Aku serius...!" Kata Anko menatap tajam membuat Iruka bingung lalu mengikuti Anko.

"Kakakshi-kun sebentar ya" Kata Anko. Kakashi hanya diam saja melihat mereka berdua menjauh. Anko mengajak Iruka Berbicara di sebuah gang kecil.

"Iruka... sebenarnya... Aku..." Kata Anko terbata-bata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iruka.

"Sebenarnya aku... sama sekali... Tidak menyukai Kakashi" Jawab Anko yang membuat Iruka terbelak.

"Ja... Jadi... Kau..." Iruka sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Itu benar... aku hanya melakukan itu karena tantangan dari seseorang kalau aku harus mepacari Kakashi dan menciumnya dengan begitu akuk menang dan ia akan memberikanku hadiah uang yang amat aku butuhkan lagi pula..." Kata-Kata Anko sedikit terhenti.

"Kupikir... Kau juga sangat dekat dengan Kakashi... Dan juga aku juga berpikir kau... menyukainya..." Kata Anko yang semakin membuat Iruka terkejut.

"Kau ini! Ma... mana mungkin... aku... menyukainya... aku... Aku menyukainya?" Kata Iruka tak mampu berkata lebih jauh lagi. Semuanya terdiam dalam hening yang lama.

"_Mana mungkin... tidak mungkin... aku... aku menyukai Kakashi?"_

**TBC**

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan maaf karena lama update!

Maaf maaf

Karena itu bersediakah anda mereview?


	8. Feeling For Something

Chapter 8...

Ini mungkin agak pendek ya.

FELLING FOR SOMETHING

"Aku... menyukai Kakashi?" Tanya Iruka dalam hati dan menatap Anko yang sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Iruka. Iruka terdiam sejenak sebelum mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan akhirnya menampar Anko dengan sangat keras hingga Anko terjatuh. Pukulan tangan Iruka membekas merah di pipi Anko.

"Kau apa-apaan sih!" Teriak Anko kesal dan marah. Anko bangkit dari duduknya dan mencengkram kerah pakaian Iruka dengan kuat dan ingin sekali memukulnya namun diurungkannya niatnya itu saat melihat Iruka yan menangis. Jarang sekali Iruka menangis di depan orang seperti itu.

"Setidaknya..." Kata Iruka pelan yang membuat Anko semakin bingung dan melepaskan cengkramannya itu.

"Setidaknya... walaupun... Kakashi itu menyebalkan. Ia... sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik... hiks... TIDAK SEPERTI KAU! Aku... bila sangat membutuhkan sesuatu... aku tidak akan menjual teman, ataupun perasaan. Aku akan berjuang dengan sendirinya. Kakashi juga orang yang seperti itu. Pasti... Kakashi adalah orang yang seperti itu juga... hiks... Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Kakashi! Aku benci pada Kakashi! Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima orang yang bisa menjual perasaanya sendiri maupun... maupun..." Kata Iruka tidak mampu meneruskannya. Anko hanya terdiam melihat Iruka yang begitu seriusnya tentang hal ini.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Anko yang mengalihkan perhatian Iruka dari tanah dan menatapnya. Menatap cewek yang tampaknya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Iruka.

"Kalau begitu... besok... aku akan memutuskan Kakashi-kun" Kata Anko yang membuat Iruka terbelak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau memang kata-katamu itu benar. Aku harus berusaha... maka aku akan membutikannya sendiri..." Kata Anko lagi dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Iruka sebelum berbalik.

"Aku akan bilang... kau pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka" Kata Anko sambil terseyum. Iruka hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih sebab karena baru kali ini ia menangis di depan orang. Iruka menutup wajahnya yang sangat malu itu.

"Payah... kenapa aku menangis sih!" Kata Iruka lalu berlari menuju toilet terdekat. Sementara Itu Anko yang menemui Kakashi sedang meminum minuman ringan sambil bersandar di dinding kayu sebuah bangunan.

"Kakashi-kun... tadi katanya Iruka mau ke toilet dulu" Kata Anko cuek yang di sambut ekspresi terkejut Kakashi yang mendengarnya. Kakashi hanya diam dan melempakan sebuah kaleng minuman ke arah Anko yang di terimanya dengan singgap.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Si Gorilla Betina itu?" Tanya Kakashi meneguk minumanya. Anko yang mendengarnya rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar julukan Kakashi untuk Iruka. Anko lalu mebuka kaleng minumannya itu dan meminumnya.

"... Tidak ada" Kata Anko menyudahi minumnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba Kakashi menyentuh tangan Anko dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat membuat minuman yang di pegang Anko jatuh berceceran di tanah.

"Aduh! Sakit! Kakashi-kun apa...?" Anko sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat sorot tajam mata Kakashi. Anko hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Kakashi mencengkram tangan Anko kuat lalu melepaskannya sehingga tangannya kini sedikit terluka. Anko hanya diam memegangi tangannya yang sakit itu.

"Wajahmu... kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ini tadi aku menabrak kaca saja!" Tandas Anko kesel dan kesakitan. Hari ini Anko merasa sial sekali. Sudah kena tamparan Iruka sekarang tangannya yang menjadi korban Kakashi. Mereka beruda terdiam sangat lama hingga Iruka datang.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama" Kata Iruka dengan seyumannya yang biasa. Kakashi hanya menatap Iruka dengan tampang biasa saja lalu berjalan melewati Iruka dengan dinginnya yang membuat Iruka membeku di tempat.

"Ayo! Cepat jalan, nanti kemalaman pulangnya!" Kata Kakashi cuek. Anko hanya mengikuti Kakashi saja meninnggalkan Iruka yang masih sedikit terdiam lalu mengejar mereka berdua. Di bus yang mereka tumpangi, semuanya hanya terdiam saja. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara sedikitpun atau memang tidak perlu berbicara. Sesaat Iruka melihat ke luar jendela dan menyasikan matahari yang tenggelam.

"Indah..." Gumam Iruka terus memperhatikan matahari itu. Iruka memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Tak lama Iruka merasa tubuhnya di guncang-guncangkan oleh seseorang. Sedikit Iruka akhirnya bangun dan melihat Anko yang membangunkannya.

"BANGUN!" Teriak Anko pada akhirnya. Iruka kaget dan bangun dengan sedikit ngos-ngossan dan megang jantungnya yang hampir copot itu.

"Gak perlu teriak kan!" Kata Iruka bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian turun dengan perasaan jengkelnya itu. Namun ada yang aneh. Kakashi sama sekali tidak ada di sana.

"Anko! Kakashi mana?" Tanya Iruka saat Anko sudah turun.

"Pulang duluan! Ya sudah sana! Aku juga mau pulang!" Kata Anko kemudian pergi.

"Kok hari ini aku serasa seperti bayangan saja ya? Ditinggal pergi terus?" Kata batin Iruka kemudian berjalan menuju arah rumahnya itu. Sebenarnya yang ada di benak Iruka adalah kenapa ia pulang, hari sudah gelap.

"Mungkin tadi busnya kena macet atau mogok di jalan" Kata Iruka lagi terus berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang di belakang Iruka mengikutinya sejak tadi. Iruka yang menyadarinya jadi was-was. Iruka kembali mempercepat jalannya untuk menghindari orang itu. Karena itulah Iruka memutuskan untuk berbelok di gang selanjutnya namun sepertinya perempatan jalan itu sudah dikepung dan Iruka terjepit.

"Mau apa kalian!" Bentak Iruka tidak takut.

"Aduh... manis-manis tapi galak!" Kata salah satu dari mereka ingin menarik tas yang Iruka bawa. Iruka yang menyadari perilaku mereka yang sepertinya adalah pencuri dan pemerkosa, akhirnya ya Iruka menendang kemaluan orang yang berusaha mengambil tasnya tersebut. Namun, kedua tangannya di tahan oleh orang yang di belakangnya.

"LEPASKAN!" Teriak Iruka meronta-ronta. Namun orang yang mengikutinya mendekat dan memegang wajah Iruka dan mengelusnya hingga ke leher Iruka. Iruka mulai agak takut dan merinding tentunya. Tapi saat itu Iruka mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menendang lagi orang itu dan menginjak kaki orang yang menahannya. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau yang sama sekali tidak membuat Iruka takut.

Orang yang memegang pisau tersebut berusaha menikam Iruka namun, Iruka yang sudah sabuk hitam Karate menghindar dengan cara melangkahkan kakinya dan memegang tangan orang yang memegang pisau tersebut lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Cara ini walau lebih cenderung ke judo. Kemudian orang yang menahan Iruka itu bangun dan berusaha memukul jatuh Iruka namun sayang, orang itu di sengkat kakinya di diinjaklah tubuh itu dengan kuatnya hingga orng tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sementara dua orang lainnya kini bersiap menyerangnya secara bersamaan namun Iruka menarik tangan orang yang mengikutinya dan melemparkannya ke arah orang yang satunya lagi. Sungguh hebat. Kemudian, Iruka segera menelepon polisi.

"Selamat malam..." Kata Iruka melangkah sambil menginjak mereka satu persatu. Iruka yang sudah sedikit jauh merasa lega sekali walau ia lelah sekali. Iruka berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Hah... Itu... PENJAHAT PERTAMAKU! ASYIK!" Teriak Iruka girang namun itu menyebabkan seorang melemparinya dengan sandal.

"Jangan berisik" Kata Seseorang berasal dari sebuah rumah di dekat Iruka. Untunglah Iruka bisa menghindari lemparan sepatu itu. Diundurkannya niat untuk meminta maaf dan langsung saja ia berlari pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Iruka langsung saja mandi dan kemudian tiduran di ranjangnya yang nyaman dan empuk itu. Iruka akhirnya kembali ke permasalahan di sore hari bersama dengan Anko itu.

"Kalau memang bukan orang yang aku sukai... kenapa harus memaksakan diri?" Tanya Iruka pada dirinya sendiri lalu melihat hp nya yang bergetar itu. Ada pesan masuk di dalamnya yang bertuliskan.

Kalau memang kata-katamu benar! Sekarang juga minimal, carikan aku pekerjaan!

Iruka yang merasa tidak enak dengan tulisan tersebut lalu membalasnya dengan sedikit perasaan jengkel.

ANKO BUKAN! Aku sama sekali tidak mau! Itu urusanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan hal ini! Cari saja sendiri!

Balas Iruka. Lalu tak lama kembali ada pesan masuk.

Kalau tidak mau akan aku beri tahukan kalau kau menangis di depanku ke seluruh penjuru sekolah!

Isi pesan yang mengancam itu. Iruka langsung saja pucat. Ia berpikir sejenak. Seandainya saja bila ia menangis di depan Anko dan di sebar-sebarkan. Mungkin saja emaignya akan hancur, ia di juluki cengeng, dan direndahkan sementar Anko di puja. Kurasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat bagus.

Baiklah! Besok datang ke rumahku! Mengerti!

Balas Iruka frustsi. Anko sudah tidak membalas lagi. Iruka berpikir lagi pasti sekarang Anko sednag tertawa seperti orang gila. Sungguh bodoh sekali ia. Iruka berbaring dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu lalu...

"KUBUNUH KAU ANKOOOO!"

**TBC**

Silahkan di review deh**!**


	9. CUTE JOB

Chap 9

Iruka jadi maid... KAWAII!

CUTE JOB

Iruka sedang menjalani latihan volinya seperti biasa, sebelum Anko datang dan berbisik kepadanya. Iruka semula melakukan latihan servis jadi berhenti sedikit memegang bolanya dan melirik ke arah Anko dengan tatapan tidak suka dan was-was.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku kerja sambilan tidak?" Bisik Anko pelan. Iruka hanya diam saja.

"... Ya... Asalkan kerjanya tidak aneh-aneh" Kata Iruka lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau maukan untuk menjadi maid di cafe langgananku?" Tanya Anko lagi. Mendengar kata 'M-A-I-D' Iruka mulai merinding. Wajahnya yang semula serius berubah pucat. Tangannya menjadi gemetaran.

"GAK!" Teriak Iruka tepat di depan wajah Anko yang berhasil mebuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian di gedung olah raga itu. Anko kini meniupi telinganya yang sempat bergaung akibat suara Iruka yang keras itu.

"Ke... kenapa? Lagi pula tidak usah berteriakan. Kau tidak malu berteriak seperti itu!" Kata Anko sedikit kesal dan menatap wajah kesal Iruka.

'Menjadi maid? Aku harus mengenakan baju kerja yang cute seperti itu, melayani tamu dengan seyum manis! Dan dengan lemah lembut menatap tamu-tamu yang datang. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa pakaian maid yang di kenakan cafe langganan di penggemar dango itu' Batin Iruka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau... hihihi!" Kata Anko dengan seyum licik nan munafik menatap Iruka.

"Aku akan..." Sebelum Anko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Iruka sudah dulu membungkam mulut Anko dengan melempar bola voli itu ke wajahnya. Kemudian Iruka berjalan pergi melewati Anko yang jatuh pingsan.

"Terserah kau saja!" Bentak Iruka dengan nada kesal dan berjalan dengan langkah besar ke tempat duduk untuk istirahat. Benar-benar kejam dan tega ia melakukan hal itu pada temannya sendiri.

"Hei! Angkat Mitarashi dan bawa ia ke UKS!" Teriak pelatih. Akhirnya Anko digendong dan di bawa ke UKS dengan wajah sedikit memar. Iruka hanya terseyum puas dan meminum air dari botol yang ia bawa untuk latihan. Lalu...

"Kohai" Panggil Kakashi yang sontak membuat Iruka tersedak karena mengagetkannya. Iruka jadinya batuk-batuk. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan biasa saja lalu duduk di sebelah Iruka.

"Ma... mau apa kau... ohok... Kakashi?" Tanya Iruka masih sedikit batuk.

"... *Sigh* Aku mau menanggih" Kata Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda meminta. Iruka hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku mau menagih... ongkos pulang pergi yang kemarin dan keperluan lain selama di festival!" Kata Kakashi menjelaskan. Iruka sejenak masih belum mengerti maksud dari Kakashi dan terus menatapnya. Kemudian terseyum secara tulus dan manis ke arahnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU! KAU YANG MENGAJAKKU SEHARUSNYA SUDAH WAJARKAN KALAU KAU MEMBAYAR SEMUA YANG AKU BELI BESERTA ONGKOS PULANG PERGI ITU! KALAU SEJAK AWAL AKU TAU TAK MUNGKIN AKU MAU IKUT DENGANMU!" Teriak Iruka sambil meraih seragam olah raga Kakashi. Akhirnya mereka menjadi tontonan lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan mentraktirkan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kakashi... KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Iruka kemudian berusaha menonjok Kakashi namun untunglah kepala Kakashi berhasil menghindari dan pukulan itu berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya menembus dinding kayu batasan kursi penonton. Kakashi terkejut dengan hasil pukulan tersebut.

"Iruka hentkan!" Kata Shizune berusaha menenangkan Iruka yangt mau mengamuk itu. Di tariknya tubuh Iruka menjauhi Kakashi yang duduk terdiam di kursi itu. Menatap kepergian Iruka yang masih meronta-ronta itu.

"Ternyata memang lebih baik di katakan dari awal..." Kata Kakashi pelan. Sementara di tempat Iruka...

"Iruka! Tenanglah..." Kata Shizune masih berusaha menenangkan Iruka yang masih ngambek itu. Ternyata Shizune menyeret Iruka ke loker putri. Iruka duduk dengan kesal di sana dan sekali-kali menonjok loker. Shizune begitu bersusah payah mengehentikan Iruka karena loker yang di tonjoknya itu adalah loker miliknya yang sudah bonyok.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! AGH! Hari ini benar-benar sial!" Teriak Iruka sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu Hp Iruka tiba-tiba berbunyi. Iruka kemudian mengangkat

"_IRUKA!"_ Teriak si penelepon. Yang sontak membuat Iruka menjauhkan telinganya.

"Y...y-ya" Jawab Iruka.

"_Kau jadikan menemaniku?_" Tanya Anko yang menelepon.

"..."

"_Iruka?_"

"KAU MENELEPON DARI MANA HAH? LAGI PULA MEMANGNYA WAJAHMU

"_Jawab dulu pertanyaanku_!"

"Baik aku temani! Sekarang giliranmu!"

"_Aku bawa Hp di saku celana olah ragaku! Puas! Sekarang ayo berangkat_!"

"Sekarang! Kau ini buta waktu ya! Inikan masih..."

"_Aku bilang sekarang... YA SEKARANG!"_

"... Aku minta izin pelatih dulu..." Jawab Iruka seadanya kemudian menutup Hp-nya itu. Kemudian Iruka menatap Shizune dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Shizune~" Panggil Iruka manis dengan seyum yang tulus.

"Y-ya... Iruka..." Jawab Shizune dengan seyum yang di paskakan dan bulu kuduk yang terseyum lalu mendekati sahabat baiknya itu.

"...(Seyum licik*) Kau mau membantuku bukan? Khekhekhe" Tanya Iruka dengan tawa sedikit mengerikan. Shizune hanya menelan ludah saja kemudian mengangguk dengan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

_Setelah itu_

"Pelatih... Iruka minta izin untuk mengantar Anko-san pulang ke rumahnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf..." Kata Shizune dnegan lesunya. Tentu saja, Iruka memaksanya dan mengancam bahwa ia akan meneror Shizune jika tidak mau membantu dan merahasiakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu.

"Begitu... ya sudah" Jawab Pelatih. Sementara Kakashi yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka menyipitkan matanya dan memasang tampang penasaran. Kemudian sedikit alisanya terangkat.

XXX

"Anko... masih jauh tidak?" Tanya Iruka yang sejak tadi mengikutinya berjalan. Semenatar Anko hanya diam dan memperhatikan sekeliling mencari _cafe _tempat ia dan Iruka akan berkerja.

"Anko!" Panggil Iruka lagi.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih! Sebentar lagi juga kita sampai" Kata Anko dengan sedikit membenatak dan kembali berjalan.

"_Kubunuh kau!_" Batin Iruka.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di _cafe_ yang dimaksudkan Anko. _Shiroi Cafe_. Tempat itu memiliki tempat _indoor room _dan _outdoor room. _Pagar pembatasnyapun berwarna putih dengan berhiaskan tanaman sulur. Dan suasana di sana ramai sekali. Meja serta kursinya berwarna putih. Sementara meja kasirnya berwarna coklat. Dan baru pertama kali ini juga Iruka ke tempat seperti ini. Karena itu Iruka hanya bisa melongo melihat tempat seperti ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi... Ayo masuk!" Kata Anko. Iruka hanya bisa menarik napas dan berjalan mengikuti Anko. Setelah itu Iruka hanya menunggu Anko yang sedang berbicara tidak jelas dengan pemilik _cafe_ tersebut. Setelah itu Anko mendatangi Iruka.

"Ayo sekarang kita ganti pakaian!" Ajak Anko. Mendengar kata 'ganti pakaian' Iruka sudah mendapat fiarsat buruk.

Jadilah sekarang Iruka yang benar-benar Kawai! Pakaian maid yang digunakan Iruka berwarna pink dengan renda-renda. Rambutnya yang coklat diurai dan diberi pita berwarna pink pula. Iruka juga mengenakan sarung tangan berenda berwarna putih, long sock bergaris putih dan pink, dan juga sepatu yang berwarna merah. Semuanya jadi serba... KAWAI!

"Waaah~! Iruka kau jadi manis deh" Puji Anko yang melihat Iruka.

"Diam kau!" Gerutu Iruka.

Jadilah Iruka harus bekerja sambil menaha malu. Mengatar pesanan dan mencatat pesanan bukan hal yang mudah karena _cafe _itu sangat ramai. Apalagi karena ada maid yang imutnya mencolok itu telah mengundang banyak tamu pria.

"Tolong pesananku!" Teriak salah seorang pelanggan.

"Ba... Baik!"

"Aku juga" Teriak yang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Dan Iruka harus bolak-balik dari satu meja ke meja yang lain untuk mengatarkan berbagai pesanan. Bagaimana dengan Anko? Dia bekerja di balik meja kasir dan dengan santainya meminum teh sambil membuat bon. Kemudian datanglah lagi seorang pelanggan.

"Selamat da...tang?" Sambut Anko dengan sedikit terkejut. Karena tamu itu adalah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat Anko langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Ka... Kakashi-kun? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Anko.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja bersantai" Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa? Jadi Kakashi-kun suka ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Anko.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat" Jawab Kakashi lagi. Anko hanya bisa terseyum setengah di paksa.

"Oh ya. Di sini juga ada Iruka loh" Kata Anko. Kakashi yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Kakashi. Anko hanya menunjuk seorang maid yang lagi kerepotan itu. Kakashi yang melihat maid itu hanya bisa menatap dan meneliti setiap inci. Dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Dan Kakashi berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa.

"Mustahil. Mana mungkin cewek tomboy kayak dia bisa menjadi semanis itu." Kata Kakashi. Anko yang mendengarnya sudah ingin tertawa tapi di tahan. Ya... benar juga sih apa kata Kakashi.

"Tapi maaf... Kakashi-kun. Belum ada meja kosong tuh" Kata Anko lagi. Kakashi hanya bisa diam di tempat saja. Karena kehadiran Iruka yang menjadi manis itu. Banyak pelanggan terutama pria yang tidak mau atau belum mau untuk pergi. "Lagi pula..." Lanjut Anko. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kakashi-kun"

Saat ini Kakashi dan Anko sudah berada di bagian belakang _cafe. _Tentu saja mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kata Anko.

Rupanya Iruka sempat mengikuti mereka dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu alias nguping.

"Aku ingin membubarkan hubungan kita!" Kata Anko tegas. Tapi reaksi Kakashi biasa-biasa saja bahkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebanarnya aku hanya melakukan ini agar aku mendapat bayaran dari seseorang. Keluargaku sekarang sedang mendapat krisis keuangan. Karena itu... aku..." Kata Anko.

"Jadi begitu..." Kata Kakashi yang membuat Anko terejut setengah mati.

"Astaga... kalau mereka semua mengetahui aku di putusin oleh seornag cewek. Bisa-bisa membuat imageku jatuh lagi" Kata Kakashi mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"A... aku akan bertanggung jawab. Bilang saja bahwa kau yang memutuskanku!" Kata Anko.

"Terserah kau saja..." Kata Kakashi kemudian hendak kembali masuk. Iruka yang berada di belakang pintu menjadi panik dan buru-buru sembunyi. Tapi langkah kaki Kakashi terhenti sejenak. Ia berbalik dan menatap Anko.

"Lagi pula... Aku jauh lebih menyukai..."

TBC

Selesai!

Bagi kalian yang ingin tahu bagaimana Iruka menjadi maid. Aku punya gambarnya kok. Silahkan kirimkan alamat e-mail anda. Dan aku akan mengirimkannya. Di jamin Iruka beneran manis kok!

Silahkan di review ya!


	10. Fighting Again?

And... CHAP 10 telah up date

Maaf bila menunggu lama. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan 1 chap-pun keluar dari jalur, maka aku akan kembali ke KARATE.

Naruto (c)∶ Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c)∶ Me

FIGHTING AGAIN?

"_Sebenarnya... aku lebih menyukai..."_

BUK! (?)

'SIAL!' Batin Iruka sambil menonjok angin. Ya ia sedang berlatih karate lagi dengan yang lain. Tapi ia merasa kesal dengan kejadian yang kemarin ia alami. Kenapa ia begitu bodohnya bersembunyi di samping kamar ganti hingga di pergoki oleh pemilik _cafe _dan menyuruhnya kembali bekerja sementara Kakashi akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah di bicarakan oleh orang lain.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau di katakan oleh Orang-Orang Sawah sok keren itu! Sudah begitu Anko hanya cengar-cengir saat aku tanya dan menyuruhku bertanya sendiri! Awas saja dia nanti! Akan aku _Smack Down_-dia!' Batin Iruka.

"Baiklah semuanya cukup, kalian boleh istirahat!" Teriak sensei.

"Yosh!" Teriak semuanya termasuk Iruka. Iruka berjalan untuk mengambil minumannya sebelum Kakashi memanggil dan mendekatinya. Iruka sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi memegang tangannya. Iruka jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Kakashi.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Iruka denga wajah blush.

Kakashi tidak menjawab hanya menaikan sedikit demi sedikit tangannya sambil sedikit bergesekan lembut dengan kulit Iruka. Kakashi menaikan tangannya terus sampai ia memegang botol yang di bawa Iruka dan mengambil kemudian meminumnya. Iruka sedikit terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Gaya Kakashi minum terlihat sok keren banget.

"Kau..." Iruka tertunduk karena marah. Kakashi yang mendengarnya mengehentikan acara minum gratisnya dan melihat Iruka.

"Oh ya... terima kasih atas minumannya kohai..." Kata Kakashi dengan nada mengejek. Iruka sudah di ambang air panas rupanya. Sementara Kakashi membawa pergi botol minuman yang ia dapatkan secara gratis itu.

"Oy..." Panggil Iruka. Kakashi hanya menoleh sedikit saja dengan tatapan malas. Tapi tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kaget ketika...

Plek!

'Loh' Batin Iruka.

Rupanya tinjunya di tangkap oleh Tayuya yang melindungi Kakashi dari serangan tinju mau Iruka. Iruka hanya diam dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam dan serius. Iruka menarik lengannya kembali dan melihat Tayuya yang berdiri melindungi Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya diam masih memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Kakashi-kun... Aku akan melindungimu!" Teriak Tayuya lantang. Iruka juga akan bersiap-siap mengambil kuda-kuda tapi ia di halangi oleh para murid perempuan yang amat sangat menyukai Kakashi. Tapi Iruka tak gentar.

"Maju kalau berani kau! Iruka!" Teriak mereka. Iruka hanya terseyum mengejek saja. Ia menatap mereka semua hanya sebagai gundukan mahluk aneh dari kegelapan. Sementara dirinya adalah pejuang kebenaran yang akan mengalahkan mereka semua dan akhirnya menghancurkan si orang-orang sawah super sok keren itu.

"Hiyaaa!" Teriak mereka maju menyerang Iruka. Iruka melancarkan beribu serangan dan baris depan tumbang. Masih ada yang tersisa, mereka melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan terhadap Iruka. Tapi Iruka sang ksatria kebenaran tidak akan terkena serangan seperti itu.

"Kalian terlalu lemah!" Dengan 1 hentakan, Iruka berhasil merobohkan mereka layaknya domino. Iruka terseyum puas penuh kemenangan. Tapi ia di hadang oleh mahluk setengah banteng setengah manusia yang selalu mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya.

"Aku Tayuya... akan aku lindungi... Kakashi-kun!" Katanya.

Iruka menyeringai penuh kepercayaan diri. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah wajah banteng nan jelek seperti itu. "Maju kau kalau berani!" Teriak Iruka lantang penuh kepercayaan diri. Banteng Tayuya mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya lagi dan segera berlari ke arah Iruka... er... sepertinya mau menyeruduk Iruka. Iruka mengambil kuda-kuda dan menahan pundak Banteng Tayuya tersebut. Tapi kekuatannya terlalu besar sehingga Iruka ikut terdorong juga. Iruka dengan sekuat tenaga menahan Bateng Tayuya yang mengamuk nan hebat. Tapi bukan Iruka bila ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Iruka kembali mencengkram banteng tersebut.

"Hiyaaaa!" Iruka melemparkan banteng itu ke arah kiri. Banteng Tayuya sempat terkejut namun ia kembali ke posisi kuda-kuda setelah melakukan jungkir balik di udara. Banteng Tayuya kembali maju menyerang. Tapi ketika ia hampir mengenai Iruka, Iruka melopat salto dan kemudian menendang wajah Tayuya... Banteng Tayuya dengan cukup keras membuatnya terlempar dan terkapar.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Iruka penuh kemenangan.

Ya... aslinya sebenarnya semua murid wanita tersebut juga sudah terkapar di atas _tatami _yang baru di pasang itu. Tak terkecuali Tayuya yang kena tendangan maut dari Iruka. "Hahahahah!" Iruka kembali tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Bahkan ia menurut para pria di sana sangatlah menyeramkan. Menghabisi semua murid wanita itu dan kemudian tertawa bak kesurupan. Semua pria di sana kecuali Kakashi yang masih bersikap cool hanya diam melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang lain sudah mendadak pucat apalagi ketika Iruka berhenti tertawa dan berbalik kearah mereka dengan tatapan horror. Iruka menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi kembali menatapnya.

"Kakashi! Lawan aku!" Teriak Iruka. Kakashi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap remeh ke arah Iruka.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus melawanmu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kenapa kau mengambil minumku dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Meminta secara baik-baik bukan _image_-ku! Kalaupun aku memintanya padamu kau pasti tidak akan memberikannya bukan? Lagi pulaaku haus," Kata Kakashi mendekati Iruka. "Kau yakin mau menantangku?" Tanya Kakashi menatap tajam dan dekat dengan Iruka. Iruka sedikit canggung tapi ia merasa tertantang juga.

"Tentu saja bodoh...!" Kemudian tatapan mereka saling beradu dengan listrik dan aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuh mereka membuat yang di sekitar mereka menjadi ketakutan dan menyingkir.

"Menyeramkan sekali... 2 sabuk hitam yang sama-sama kuat akan bertarung..." Kata Ebisu membetulkan kacamatanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat pasih dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?" Tanya Ebisu lagi dengan sedikit bersuara. Kembali ke Kakashi-Iruka.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang!" Kata Kakashi.

"Kalau belum di coba tidak akan tahu hasilnya!"

"Di mana-mana laki-laki itu lebih kuat dari wanita."

"Kalau wanita mau berusaha juga akan kuat. Dan laki-laki seharusnya tidak sombong dan sok keren sepertimu itu."

"Ulangi perkataanmu tentang diriku."

"Aku bilang kau itu sombong dan sok keren!"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya!"

...

"Rasakan ini!" Iruka berteriak dan akan menendang wajah Kakashi. Kakashi berhasil menangkisnya dan akan menendang kaki Iruka yang tidak terlindungi itu. Iruka sadar dan menarik kembali kakinya dan salto ke belakang.

"Haaa!" Teriak Kakashi maju dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Iruka sedikit kwalahan menghadapi pukulan Kakashi. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi menendang kaki Iruka hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh. Tapi ia mendarat dengan menyamping dan menyepak kaki Kakashi sehingga Kakashilah yang jatuh.

Iruka berdiri sambil melihat Kakashi yang juga berdiri. "Kau ini... Jangan menunggu untuk di serang bodoh!" Teriak Kakashi akan memukul wajah Iruka. Iruka menerimanya dengan telak dan terlempar cukup jauh.

"Hoi! Kakashi kau tega sekali terhadap wanita!" Teriak Ebisu. Mendengar itu Kakashi memutar kepalanya dan menatap Ebisu. "Kakashi awas!" Teriak Ebisu. Kakashi sedikit terejut tapi wajahnya terkena _tatami _yang melayang dan saat _tatami _itu jatuh, wajahnya terkena tendangan Iruka hingga ia jatuh.

"Iruka kau tega sekali terhadap Kakashi-kun!" Teriak para _fans_-nya Kakashi. Iruka hanya diam saja tidak menoleh.

'Tak boleh terkecoh.' Batin Iruka.

"Wah kau tidak terkecoh..." Kata Tayuya. Iruka jadi tersinggung dan berbalik menatap mereka semua.

"Oh! Jadi itu maksud kalian!" Kata Iruka jengkel.

"Kakashi-kun!" Teriak Tayuya berkaca-kaca. Iruka sadar ia dalam keadaan bahaya, Iruka berbalik dan ada sebuah_ tatami _melayang ke arah-nya. Tapi Iruka singgap dan berjongkok sehingga _tatami _tersebut nyasar ke Tayuya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau melempar _tatami_ seperti itu!" Teriak Iruka.

"Memang siapa yang melempar duluan!" Balas Kakashi. Mereka berdua teridam saling menatap dan kemudian mengambil masing-masing 1 _tatami _dan saling adu lempar benda tersebut. Terkadang ada yang kena dan terkadang ada yang meleset. Yang melesetpun dengan tidak beruntungnya mendarat di wajah murid-murid lain. Bahkan lemparan Iruka berhasil mendarat di wajah 2 orang murid laki-laki.

"Yey! _One _ in _two_!" Teriak Iruka girang setelah melihat hasilnya. Tapi ia segera kena lemparan Kakashi.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Tanya Kakashi dengan gaya sok keren-nya lagi.

"Jangan menunggu untuk di serang lawan!" Kata mereka berdua kompak dan kembali menyerang.

"Wah... ini sih bukan pertarungan antara _karateka_... huft!" Rupanya Ebisu juga kena imbasnya. Ebisu jadi kesal lalu menyambar _tatami _tersebut dan mengangkatnya dengan wajah kesal dan marahnya.

"Ayo semua! Kita tidak bisa bila hanya berdiam diri saja! Serbu mereka!" Teriak Ebisu hanya layaknya panglima perang. Semuanya bersorak-sorai sambil masing-masing memegang _tatami._ Iruka yang melihat itu perlahan mundur dan terkejut. Namun ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kalian mau di serang! Jangan berdiam diri saja! Habisi mereka semua!" Teriak Iruka lantang di smabut baik oleh para murid wanita tersebut. Rupanya mereka jadi kompak bila sudah mendapat masalah seperti ini.

"Siap! Serang!" Teriak Iruka.

TBC

Hi saya kembali lagi.

Dan saya meminta maaf bila alamat e-mail anda tidak terlihat di kotak review jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah Iruka yang menjadi maid.

Karena itu silahkan ada mengikuti petunjuk di bawah ini.

Buka .com

Ketik 'Iruka Maid' di kotak searching

Klik search

Pilih gambar yang paling atas dan pertama/pilih gambar yang menurut anda paling cute dah!

Baik! Sekian dan terima kasih.

**Review** please!


	11. After Fight

Chap 11

Maaf lama up date (Dari tadi maaf terus)

Maklum baru selesai ulum. Ok minta romance. Bolelah.

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

AFTER FIGHT

"Siap! Serang!" Teriak Iruka dan mulailah perang tatami_._ Sementara ada seorang yang tak ikut. Dia menghitung angka. Dari segi data sebenarnya murid perempuan dan laki-laki jauh lebih banyak laki-laki, dan jumlah semua murid adalah 20 anak. Di kurang 1 (jenis kelamin tidak di ketahui) jadi murid perempuan ada 8 orang, dan 10 orang murid perempuan.

Iruka melempar tatamitersebut dan mengenai 1 orang. Di pihak Kakashi, Kakashi membalas dengan melempar balik dan hampir mengenai Iruka. Iruka sadar dan menghindar dan mengorbankan cewek yang di belakangnya.

"Maaf," Kata Iruka kemudian kembali berperang. Lempar melempar dan seorang anak itu yang sudah menghitung dan menikmati pertunjukan. Sehingga skornya sementara 3 untuk cewek, 2 untuk cowok. "Jangan kalah!" Teriak Iruka sambil melempar 2 tatami sekaligus dan dua-dua-nya kena.

"Kalian mau merendah pada perempuan!" Teriak Kakash di sambut sahutan dari mereka semua dan menyerang tim Iruka. Semuanya cewek berusaha untuk berlindung. Tayuya mendekati Iruka yang berlindung dengan tameng sebagai tatami.

"Iruka!" Panggil Tayuya. Dia sudah sadar rupanya. Iruka menoleh dan mendengarkan ucapan dari Tayuya. "Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Tayuya sambil menghindari tatami melayang itu. Iruka nampak berpikir mengatur strategi yang akan di laksanakan. "Iruka!" Teriak Tayuya lagi.

"Maju ke depan dan hajar mereka!" Ucap Iruka.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin! Sebagian kelompok kita belum ada yang sabuk hitam atau coklat. Sementara mereka..." Kata Tayuya terkejut.

"Kalau kau percaya kita bisa menang. Pasti bisa!" Kata Iruka meyakinkan. Tayuya tertegun sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan memerintahkan semuanya untuk maju. Semuanya tertegun mendengar Tayuya.

"Percayalah!" Teriak Tayuya kemudian mereka semua berteriak semangat dan maju menyerang layaknya prajurit yang tak kenal takut. Malah sebaliknya nampak menyeramkan di hadapan para pria.

"HIYAAA!" Teriak mereka semua tak terkecuali Iruka dan Tayuya. Semua cowok menjadi merinding melihat hal itu. Dan akibat hal itu, mereka menjadi beberapa yang tumbang sehinga tersisa 3 termasuk Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari strategi mereka ikut maju dan memberantas para cewek. (Bagi cowok jangan meniru hal ini) Sehingga para cewek berkurang drastis menjadi tinggal Tayuya dan Iruka. Mereka terdesak.

"Ba... Bagaimana ini Iruka?" Tanya Tayuya sedikit mundur. "2 lawan 3," Kata Tayuya lagi.

"Tapi kita tak boleh menyerah," Kata Iruka. "Aku akan menyerang Kakashi," Iruka maju menyerang, namun seorang cowok berusaha menyerangnya dari samping. Dengan posisi Iruka tidak mungkin ia bisa menghindar. Kalau menghindar, ia akan terkena serang oleh Kakashi, bils tidak, cowok itu yang akan menghabisinya.

_Blak_

Iruka tadinya menutup mata. Tapi tidak terasa sakit. Saat membuka matanya, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Tayuya yang mengorbankan diri. Ia terkena tamparan tatami dengan cukup keras dan terbanting ke lantai.

"Tayuya!" Teriak Iruka menghampiri teman satu tim-nya dengan wajah khawatir. "Bertahanlah..." Ucap Iruka lagi sambil memegang tangan sahabatnya itu. Tayuya membuka mata dan menatap mata Iruka dengan sayu.

"Ma.. maafkan aku... aku.. su-sudah tidak... bisa... ber-bertahan," Ucap Tayuya terbata-bata kemudian menutup matanya.

"Tayuya!" Teriak Iruka lagi sambil... menangis?

Semua orang yang melilhat acara drama tersebut hanya bisa menitikan air mata kecuali Kakashi yang menatap aneh pada mereka berdua. Kemudian Iruka berdiri dan bersiap menyerang. Tinggal 2 cowok lagi yang harus di hadapi. Suasana dramatik sudah hilang berganti dengan suasana seperti yang lalu hanya sedikit berbeda.

"Tayuya... kau... Terlalu dramatik!" Teriak Iruka kemudian menyerang cowok di sebelah Kakashi dengan ganas dan menghantam wajahnya dengan keras sehingga terpental dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Iruka mengajukan telunjuk pada Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri merasa tertantang.

"Hiyaa!" teriak keduanya dan mereka saling baku hantam dengan tatami yang di pegangnya. Ya... ini memang kurang bisa di sebut pertarungan antara karateka. Iruka dengan napsu membara. Kakashi kini hanya bisa menghindar ke sana ke mari. Dan ia terjepit antara pintu dengan Iruka.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Iruka. Kakashi harus berpikir cepat kemudian ia merunduk padahal tahu arah serangan Iruka dari kiri. Iruka semakin terseyum licik dan menambah kecepatannya. "Hiyaa!" Teriakan terakhir.

_BLAK!_

Iruka menjadi mundur sejenak setelah mengetahui apa yang ia kenakan. Kakashi yang baru menyadari ikut mundur di samping Iruka. Semua murid yang pura-pura pingsan pun mundur dan membentuk barisan menghadap sensei mereka yang kepalanya sedikir merah oleh tamparan dan darah yang mengalir ke otaknya.

"Siapa yang berbuat pertama kali?" Tanya-nya dengan geram. Semua orang menunjuk pada Kakashi dan Iruka. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya bisa diam menunduk. "Umino! Hatake!" Teriak sensei yang mempu mengalahkan suara penyanyi yang dapat memecahkan gelas. Suara dari sensei tersebut mampu memecahkan genteng rumah. Untung saja tidak pecah genteng bangunan tersebut.

"Tapi, Iruka yang mulai melempar duluan!" Bela Kakashi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kakashi yang mencari masalah duluan!" Bela Iruka terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada cari-cari alasan! Kalian berdua harus di hukum!" Teriak sensei lagi. Iruka dan Kakashi hanya bisa tertunduk lemas tak berdaya dan kehilangan semangat. Ya... hukuman sensei mereka bukan main-main adanya. Dan mereka sudah menduga akan mendapat hukuman apa.

Membereskan tatami dan menatanya dengan rapi. Dan itu adalah pekerjaan paling merepotkan karena ruangan itu besar sekali. Bahkan mereka belum boleh pulang sebelum semuanya selesai di bereskan.

Iruka dan Kakashi mengambil tatami yang berserakan itu dan menatanya kembali dengan malas dan lesu. Bahkan sorepun sudah menjelang dan cahaya mentari yang hangat itu mulai masuk dari jendela-jendela yang tertutup, bahkan semua murid-pun sudah pulang. Kakashi mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tabah dan tidak banyak mengeluh. Sementara Iruka terus berulang kali mengeluarkan napas berat.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Iruka..." Kata Kakashi.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Iruka pelan sambil terus bekerja. 'Bodoh sekali aku harus bekerja di sini bersama orang seperti Kakashi... sangat tidak nyaman...' Batin Iruka. 'Lagi pula...'

_Kruuk~_

'Aku belum makan...' Batin Iruka dengan malunya. Kakashi yang mendengar suara perut Iruka hanya bisa tertawa tertahan saja. Iruka yang masih bisa menengar suara Kakashi yang tertawa meliriknya dan memberik death glare kepadanya. Dan Kakashi langsung berhenti tertawa. Iruka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau belum makan kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal," Jawab Iruka masih merapikan tatami.

"Ceroboh."

"Diam kau!"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa beli di market terdekat di sini bukan?" Tanya Kakashi memulai lagi. "Kau tidak bawa uang?"

"Tentu aku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ya sudah beli sana."

"Aku... takut terkena marah sensei lagi. Bisa-bisa pekerjaanku nambah!" Jawab Iruka masih di sertai nada kesal.

"Kalau kau ketahuan oleh sensei, aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab," Jawab Kakashi. Sontak Iruka mengehentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Kakashi yang memunggunginya dan berkonsentrasi pada tatami yang dipegangnya.

'_Dia itu jago sekali di bidang olah raga...!'_

'_Mata pelajaran bagus dan seorang murid teladan!'_

'_Kakashi itu tampan dan bertanggung jawab.'_

'_Kalau bisa di bilang dia itu pacar idaman semua wanita! Kyaa!'_

Ingat Iruka akan kata-kata para fans Kakashi di sekolah. 'Tampan dan bertanggung jawab. Dari kenyataan memang... ada banyak yang bisa di banggakan dalam diri Kakashi. Prestasi yang bagus. Jago di olah raga. Terutama voli dan karate... Dan seorang yang dapat menjadi pacar idaman semua wanita. Entah kenapa... aku merasa... _semua itu benar' _Batin Iruka tertunduk malu.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kakashi memecah lamunan Iruka.

"A.. aku mau pergi dulu," Kata Iruka malu-malu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi saat menekan gagang pintu, pintu tetap tak mau terbuka. Mau di dorong atau di tarik juga sama saja. Tidak mau terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Pintunya... Tidak mau terbuka!" Kata Iruka. Kakashi yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan ikut mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangan Kakashi memegang tangan Iruka. Namun karena suasana panik jadinya mereka berdua tidak sadar.

"Buka pintunya!" Iruka mulai menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. "Sensei!" Teriak Iruka lagi dengan paniknya. Sementara yang di balik pintu, sensei mereka sedang tertawa puas mendengar mereka berdua mulai panik. Sensei tersebut kemudian menoleh ke kanannya dan mengacukan jempol kepada para murid yang meminta pada sensei mereka untuk mengunci Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Sensei! Sensei ada di depan'kan!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Maaf ya. Untuk mencegah kalian kabur maka kalian harus membereskan tatami dan pulang besok pagi ya," Ucap sensei dengan seyuman lebar.

"APA!" Teriak mereka berdua dari dalam.

"Sensei! Sensei tidak bisa begitu. Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami berdua?" Ucap Iruka.

"Bukankah besok kalian libur?" Tanya Sensei sambil pura-pura mendengarkan.

"Besok... kita memang libur," Kata Kakashi pada Iruka. "Bukankah tadi ada pengumuman kalau besoj pelajaran di batalkan karena semua guru menjenguk kepala sekolah yang sakit. Kau tidak mendengar pengumuman ya?"

Iruka terdiam.

"Kalau begitu tak ada alasan lain untuk kabur bukan?" Kata sensei sudah girang. "Dan... bila kalian mencoba untuk kabur lewat jendela, sabuk hitam kalian akan aku cabut!" Ancam sensei tersebut dengan nada menyeramkan. Iruka dan Kakashi terdiam tak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Akhir kata, selamat bermalam..." Kata sensei tersebut lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Iruka tertunduk lemas di depan pintu. 'Kenapa... harus dia...' Batin Iruka.

"Jadi... kita terjebak berdua?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Ya," Jawab Iruka singkat. Kakashi-pun duduk di samping Iruka menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan menatap sekeliling. Irukapun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kemudian menatap Kakashi.

'Kenapa harus dia... kenapa harus Kakashi. Kenapa kau bisa membuat semua wanita terpana kepadamu. Kenapa aku bisa suka padamu. Kenapa... aku bisa menjadi sangat menyukaimu...?' Batin Iruka.

TBC

Akhirnya up date juga ya.

Untuk balasan review buat **Annonymous 99**

Bukan, Author bukan karateka. Tapi pengen. Karena gak boleh ma nyokap jadi gak bisa. Tapi author di bantu sama guru OR author.

Maaf bila kebanyakan 'tapi' di chap sebelumnya

Mungkin yang dimaksud Iruka salto dan mendarat dulu baru nendang...

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca. Dan review ya.

Mula dari chap ini Author sudah pingin memfokuskan romancenya.


	12. With Him Tonight

Chap 12

Gak bisa bilang apa-apa. Silahkan baca saja.

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

With Him Tonight

"Sensei! Sensei!" Teriak Iruka masih menggedor-gedor pontu yang tak berdosa itu. Tapi percuma karena mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Iruka berdua dengan Kakashi. Iruka berhenti sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar ingin mendobrak pintu. Kakashi yang melihat itu cepat-cepat menahan tangan Iruka.

"Sudahlah Iruka! Mereka juga sudah pergi. Dan kau juga tidak mau bukan sabuk hitamu di ambil?" Kata Kakashi. Iruka berhenti lalu segera berlutut seperti orang kesakitan. Kakashi panik dan segera ikut berlutut. Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. "Iruka? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Aku..."

_KRUUK~_

"Masih lapar..." Lanjut Iruka. Kakashi yang mendengar itu benar-benar ingin tertawa tapi di tahan karena ia tak mau kena bokem dan Iruka. Kakashi segera bangkit menuju tasnya. Iruka melihat Kakashi dan terkejut ketika Kakashi memberikannya 1 bungkusan yang berisi 3 _onigiri_.

"Makan saja," Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak mau," Kata Iruka cemberut. "Kalau aku makan kau bagaimana?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada cuek sambil mengalihkan padangannya. Pura-pura untuk tidak terlihat perhatian apalagi berterima kasih pada Kakashi. Masih menjaga imagenya yang galak.

"Aku tidak lapar-" Kata Kakashi tertahan karena...

_KRUUK~_

Wajah Kakashi memerah padam. Sementara Iruka mulai berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Perlahan ekspresi Iruka berubah menjadi ingin menahan tawa. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Iruka keras. "Hahahah! Suaranya keras sekali! Hahahah! Perutku sakit! Perutku sakit!" Kata Iruka sambil terus menertawakan Kakashi. Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya karena tertawa.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Kakashi tidak senang masih dengan malu-malu karena baru ini ia di tertawakan oleh cewek. 'Aku saja menahan tidak menertawakanmu. Sekarang kau yang menertawakan aku!' Batin Kakashi. Perlahan Iruka berhenti tertawa. Saat itu Kakashi mendekati Iruka. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan memegang tangan Iruka yang memegang bungkusan itu.

"Kita makan bareng saja ya," Kata Kakashi sambil terseyum yang membuat iruka _blush_ mendadak.

"Ya sudah," Jawab Iruka enteng. Jadinya mereka duduk berdampingan sambil memakan _onigiri_ tersebut. Mereka makan dengan diam. Ruangan itu sangat cerah oleh cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna kemerahan. Sekali-kali mata Iruka melirik ke arah Kakashi. Dan saat Kakashi akan mempergokinya segera saja Iruka mengalihkan wajahnya dengan _blush_.

"Oe, Iruka," Panggil Kakashi. Iruka hanya menoleh kepada Kakashi. Mereka bertatapan.

"Apa?" Tanya Iruka dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Sepi ya..." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Di ruangan ini Cuma ada kita berduakan?" Kata Iruka. "Lagi pula. Ini rasanya enak. Kau beli di mana?" Tanya Iruka sambil menggigit _onigiri_-nya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku tidak beli. Aku buat sendiri," Ucap Kakashi memakan kembali miliknya.

"Bohong! Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa membuat makanan seperti ini," Kata Iruka ingin meledek.

"Dari pada kau, wanita tak bisa masak. Bagaimana mau jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik?" Kata Kakashi. Iruka jadinya menyikut Kakashi dengan sedikit keras. "Hei, Jadi perempuan lembut sedikit kenapa? Kau seperti bukan perempuan saja," Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Biarkan saja!" Teriak Iruka kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tau wajahmu itu lucu kalau sedang kesal," Kata Kakashi sambil terseyum.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau terus mengejekku? Cuma untuk melihat wajah kesalku?" Kata Iruka sedikit meledek

"Tidak juga... hanya saja... menyenangkan bisa mengerjaimu. Kau itu beda dari cewek yang biasa aku lihat. Ya... dari segi ke-tomboy-an, kekuatan, serta perilaku yang kasar minta ampun itu," Jelas Kakashi lagi-lagi mendapat bokem dari Iruka.

"Kau tak perlu menyebut semuanya kan!" Teriak Iruka lagi.

"Wee!" Kakashi menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kata Iruka memukuli kepala Kakashi sambil tertawa. Kakashipun juga tertawa. Mereka berhenti tertawa karena perut mereka sudah terasa sakit sekali. Mereka bersandar pada tembok dan kembali diam mengatur napas mereka masing-masing yang sesak akibat tertawa terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu... kau tidak seperti yang terlilah," Kata Iruka tidak menatap Kakashi melainkan langit-langit bangunan itu. Kakashipun melakukan hal yang sama. "Terkadang kau menyebalkan. Terkadang kau baik... dan... Lupakan saja," Kata Iruka tak sanggup bicara. 'Dan terlihat sedikit perhatian padaku...' Batin Iruka mengingat ketika Kakashi mengeringkan rambutnya di UKS, membawakannya ramen, serta mungkin perlakuan Kakashi terhadapnya yang terkadang membuatnya kesal juga termasuk.

"Makanya... jangan melihat orang dari luar saja," Kata Kakashi mengusap kepala Iruka.

"Kau juga," Balas Iruka.

"Aku tahu. Kau mungkis saja terlihat kasar, tapi kau pasti orang yang sensitive."

'Benar...' Batin Iruka. "Da... dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Iruka malu-malu.

"Hanya menebak," Jawab Kakashi seadanya. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Sebenarnya... siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Iruka memberanikan dirinya.

"Rahasia... Kenapa? kau ingin tahu?" Tanya kakashi.

"Makanya aku bertanya bodoh!" Kata Iruka. Kakashi kembali terseyum. Hanya seyum kecil kemudian mengusap kepala Iruka sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia berhenti dan menatap kaca-kaca jendela.

"Siapa ya? Aku belum tahu sama sekali," Jawab Kakashi. Iruka sempat kecewa akan jawaban Kakashi. "Tapi... mungkin suatu saat pasti aku akan menyukai seseorang," Iruka sempat takjub dengan perkataan Kakashi.

'Mungkin aku juga... saat ini...' Batin Iruka.

Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Dan ini adalah waktu terlama mereka saling berbicara. Bukan hal yang menyangkut persaingan. Tapi hal yang menyangkut diri sendiri secara mungkin sedikit terbuka. Dan dari sanalah Iruka tahu Kakashi sudah tidak punya Ibu dan ayahnya suka pulang malam akibat bekerja. Iruka juga tahu Kakashi merupakan orang yang berdisiplin, dan orang yang lembut dan peduli terhadap yang lain. Sementara Kakashi tahu Iruka orang sensitive, namun cukup setia kawan dan gampang terbawa suasana.

Cukup lama mereka berbicara sehingga saat matahari sudah sedikit tenggelam mereka beruda tertidur dengan nyenyaknya karena kelelahan. Pada tengah malam, Iruka terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh dari pojok ruangan yang tertimbun banyak tikar dan tatami cadangan. Karena suasananya cukup gelap iruka membangunkan Kakashi.

"Kakashi... oe.. bangun..." Bisik Iruka sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakashi yang masih terlelap.

"Hm~? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi mengerjap-kerjabkan matanya. Iruka memberi isyarat diam kepada Kakashi dan Kakashipun mengikuti isyarat Iruka.

_Glubuk glubuk glubuk_

Kakashi menatap tumpukan tikar dan tatami tersebut dengan bingung. Tak lama, 1 tatami terjatuh menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan membuat Iruka kaget dan mulai agak takut. Sementara Kakashi semakin penasaran saja.

"Aku mau melihat dulu," Kata Kakashi berdiri. Iruka yang melihat itu ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi mendekati tatami tersebut dan membuka sedikit demi sedikit tikar dan tatami itu. Iruka sudah berkeringat dingin dan tanpa sengaja menggandeng tangan Kakashi. Kakashi kembali membuka beberapa celah pada barang-barang tersebut dan nampaklah seekor tikus hitam dengan matanya yang merah menyala dalam gelap.

"Cuma tikus..." Kata Kakashi. Iruka hanya terdiam melihat tikus itu.

"TIKUSS!" Teriak Iruka menggelegar. Iruka yang ketakutan memeluk Kakashi sambil menangis sedikit. "Usir! Usir tikus itu! Usir!" Teriak Iruka memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengusir tikus kecil tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin..." Ucap Kakashi. Iruka kembali diam dan menoleh kebelakang. Tikus yang tadi Cuma 1 tiba-tiba langsung banyak dengan mata merah menyala yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua. "Ka...Kakashi... punya cara lain... untuk..." Iruka tak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau lari?" Kata Kakashi.

"La..."

"LARI!" Teriak Kakashi mengambil tangan Iruka dan kemudian mereka berlari menjauh dari tikus-tikus yang mulai mengejarnya. Mereka berlari ke arah pintu yang terkunci itu. "Kita dobrak saja pintuya!" Kata Kakashi mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tunggu..." Kata Iruka "Mereka juga ada di luar..." Kata Iruka. Kakashi terkejut kemudian menempelkan telinganya dan terdengar suara tikus yang banyak dari luar. "Kakashi!" Teriak Iruka membuat Kakashi kembali menatap kerumunan tikus yang mendekati mereka. Kakashi berada di depan Iruka seperti mau melindunginya. Mereka mundur sedikit berbelok ke arah jendela-jendela.

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau'kan kuat! Hajar saja mereka!" Kata Iruka berada di belakang Kakashi.

"Ooo jadi sekarang kau baru mengatakan bahwa aku kuat begitu?" Kata Kakashi sedikit kesal dan menatap Iruka.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting aku benci dengan tikus hitam!" Kata Iruka.

"Ku pikir kau tidak takut pada apapun?"

"Aku benci bukan takut!"

"Sama saja dalam dituasi seperti ini!" Kata Kakashi lagi dan mereka terus mundur dan tangan Iruka sudah menyentuh jendela. Mereka berdua terjepit antara tembok dan jendela dengan tikus-tikus got yang berwarna hitam.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya mereka serempak. Kakashi menoleh menatap Iruka yang sudha hampir menangis ketakutan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Kakashi terpaksa yang harus menguras otaknya, karena si pemilik otak yang satunya lagi sudah tiba bisa berpikir jernih. Kakashi kemudian mencoba membuka jendela itu dan berhasil karena jendela itu tidak terkunci.

"Iruka! Kita keluar lewat jendela. Ayo! kau duluan," Kata Kakashi.

"Lalu kau?"

"Cepat sebelum aku yang melemparmu!" Kata Kakashi sedikit mengancam Iruka hanya untuk keselamatannya. Maklumlah karena panik. Iruka kemudian menaiki jendela itu dan melompat keluar. Kakashi yang sudah melihat itu juga akan keluar, namun kakinya di naiki oleh seekor tikus, karena terkejut Kakashi keluar dengan cara yang tidak baik yaitu kepala duluan.

Kakashi jatuh dan tepat saat itu jendela tertutup dan tikus-tikus terkurung di dalam. Tapi mengejutkan bagi Kakashi dan Iruka. Kakashi jatuh menimpa Iruka dan bibir mereka bersatu. Keduanya terbelak kaget dan diam untuk beberapa saat dengan posisi Iruka di bawah dan Kakashi di atas. Setelah beberapa detik lewat, Kakashi bangun diikuti oleh Iruka. Mereka bertatapan lama. Kakashi berdiri dan membantu Iruka berdiri hanya saja hening itu hancur oleh tikus-tikus yang terlihat di jendela yang tertutup membuat Iruka takut mendadak.

"A.. ayo kita pulang saja," Kata Kakashi kemudian menggandeng tangan Iruka berjalan menjauh dari sana.

'Tadi itu apa ya?' Gumam keduanya terkejut bukan main.

TBC

YES! YES! Romanceku! Sedikit kacau oleh kehadiran tikus.

Berbahagialah mereka yang berbeda dari yang lain. Siapa tahu dapet cowok kayak Kakashi. Hahahaha...

Ah, dan maaf telat publish. Seharusnya kemarin tapi modem author di pinjem sampai malam. Bahkan kemaren jam 8 mau pake tapi kemaleman. Maaf-maaf. Bila pendek maaf ya.

Review pliss~

Terima kasih.


	13. Do You Want?

Chap 13

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu. *Bungkuk hormat. Spesial for frienship

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Happy reading

Do You Want?

"A.. ayo kita pulang saja," Kata Kakashi kemudian menggandeng tangan Iruka berjalan menjauh dari sana.

'Tadi itu apa ya?' Gumam keduanya terkejut bukan main.

Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan cukup lama. Suasana sudah sangat sepi dan yang terdengar paling hanyalah suara kucing berantem saja yang sanggup membuat Iruka merinding. Kakashi melihat Iruka sedikit ketakutin dan diam-diam tertawa akibat tingkah laku Iruka yang di luar kewajaran. Di luar kewajaran karena Iruka dikenal sebagai cewek pemberani gak kenal takut. Tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau ini penakut juga ya," Kata Kakashi. Iruka hanya diam saja sambil cemberut dengan pipi yang memerah menahan malu. Kakashi jadi terseyum melihat wajah Iruka dan segera berpaling ketika melihat Iruka menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau... akan kuantar pulang."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Iruka cepat masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karena tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendiri di tengah malam. Bisa-bisa kau di apakan oleh penjahat lagi," Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Hah? Aku ini pernah mengalahkan 3 penjahat sekaligus. Untuk apa aku takut," Kata Iruka dengan seyum melecehkan. Iruka kemudian memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh tanpa di ketahui oleh Kakashi sedikitpun. Iruka hanya melihat saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun kemudian beralih melihat Kakashi yang ada di depannya. Iruka menarik napas sebentar lalu mempercepat jalannya sampai di samping Kakashi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi lagi membuat Iruka sedikit terkejut dan bingung. "Kau mau aku antar atau tidak?"

"... Bukankah akan merepotkanmu?" Kata Iruka.

"Rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh... jadi bukan masalah," Jawab Kakashi.

'Apanya yang tidak masalah... rumah kitakan berbeda 7 blok,' Batin Iruka. "Aku bilang tidak usah," Kata Iruka lagi. "Lagi pula untuk apa mengantarku? Jawabanmu tadi kurang memuaskan dan terkesan tidak jujur tahu."

"Untuk apa ya? Dari pada kau berteriak-teriak dan membangunkan tetangga lebih baik kuantar pulang. Karena... ku dengar di sana banyak tikus hitam dan lebih besar dari yang kita lihat," Kata Kakashi berusaha menakut-nakuti Iruka. Iruka kembali pucat membayangkan tikus-tikus itu.

"Kuharap mereka tidak memakan hp-ku," Kata Iruka mulai sedikit menggerutu dan berharap.

"Berharaplah pada bintang jatuh. Hahahaha!" Kakashi tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Bodoh!" Kata Iruka menginjak kaki Kakashi. Kini kembali Iruka tertawa dengan ekspresi Kakashi yang kesakitan. "Hati-hati! Bodoh!" Kata Iruka lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Awas kau!" Kata Kakashi mengejar Iruka. "Hei! Wanita jejadian! Kemari kau!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya jangan berteriak kau bisa membangunkan para kucing yang tertidur itu!" Balas Iruka mempercepat larinya. 'Menyenangkan... sangat menyenangkan," Batin Iruka sangat senang.

"Kena kau!" Kata Kakashi berhasil menangkap Iruka. Tanpa sadar cara Kakashi menangkap Iruka adalah memeluknya dari belakang. Iruka terbelak kaget dengan hal ini. Kakashi yang sadar segera melepaskan tangannya dan mundur ketika aura hitam mulai keluar dari diri Iruka.

"Dasar mesum!" Teriak Iruka dan memukul kepala Kakashi.

_Buagh_

"Sakit tahu," Rintih Kakashi sambil memegang kepalanya lalu berjalan di samping Iruka.

"Makanya sadar kalau berbuat," Kata Iruka melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Kakashi hanya terseyum terpaksa saja melihat tingkah laku Iruka yang terbilang... unik. "Kakashi... menurutmu orang yang bermusuhan bisa saling suka? Maksudku.. bukan musuh hanya saja tidak terlalu akrab," Kata Iruka.

"Bagaimana ya? Menurutku bisa-bisa saja. Cinta itu tidak dapat di duga. Sekarang kau benci besok kau bisa saja suka... Memang ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi balik membuat Iruka terkesiap.

"Aku... mengenal 'seseorang' yang seperti itu. Dia punya seorang saingan. Dia bersaing dalam hal apapun tapi tiba-tiba dia jadi... suka pada orang itu," Jelas Iruka. Kakashi mendengar itu lalu menyentuh kepala Iruka lembut.

"Suka ya? Lalu orang itu apa sudah menyatakan perasaannya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Mana mungkin 'dia' berani. Dia kan wanita. Yang benar saja wanita yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan," Bantah Iruka. "Tapi kalau perlu mungkin 'dia' akan melakukannya. Walaupun... mungkin saja ia akan di tolak."

"Benarkah? Dia wanita yang pemberani," Tanggap Kakashi. Iruka terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Kakashi menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Iruka kemudian menarik tangan Iruka. "Lebih baik cepat pulang. Malam sudah mulai larut," Kata Kakashi.

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah Iruka. Iruka melihat rumahnya gelap gulita. Tentu saja karena yang empunya rumah belum pulang dan menyalakan lampu. Sekilas bila bukan pemilik rumah, rumah itu sudah selayaknya rumah hantu. Termasuk Kakashi sendiri.

"Rumahmu menyeramkan..." Komentar Kakashi sederhana.

"Mau masuk?" Tanya Iruka. Kakashi menggeleng. "Kalau begitu sampai besok," Iruka membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Um... besok!" Teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat Iruka berhenti berjalan. "Besok... ayahku diundang untuk acara pembukaan sebuah restoran mewah. Dia bilang boleh ajak teman siapa saja."

"Kapan ayahmu bilang begitu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Sebenarnya sih... dia bilang 2 hari yang lalu..." Kata Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau kau mau ikut aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam. Anggap saja ini seperti jamuan makan malam," Kata Kakashi lagi. Iruka terdiam dan berpikir sejenak lalu terseyum manis ke arah Kakashi.

"Baik aku ikut... tapi tidak sendiri," Kata Iruka lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kakashi menghelas napas lega lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Iruka yang mulai terang karena sudah di nyalakan lampu oleh pemilik rumahnya. Iruka masuk ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Hah~ Besok? Makan malam?" Ucap Iruka setelah meneguk air dingin tersebut. "Lebih baik aku tidur. Toh aku tidak sendiri datangnya. Aku akan mengajak Shizune dan Anko. Kakashi juga setuju," Kata Iruka akan naik kekamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak karena teringat perkataannya tadi. 'Apa dia mengerti maksud dari 'tidak sendiri' itu ya?' Batin Iruka.

Esoknya...

"APAAAA!" Teriak 2 orang cewek di rumah Iruka yang memekingkan telinga sang empunya rumah. Pagi-pagi sekali Iruka menelepon Shizune dan Anko dari telepon rumahnya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Menggunakan telepon rumah karena _handphone_-nya belum diambil atau mungkin tidak selamat. Dan mereka berdua sudah berhasil membuat kaca jendela di rumah Iruka hampir pecah oleh suara melengling 10 octaf. Mereka berdua berada di kamar Iruka.

"Ja... jadi kau terkunci berdua dan akhirnya kau.. Kyaaa~" Kata Shizune hampir pingsan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

"Kau hebat Iruka! Kau berhasil berciuman dengan dia!" Kata Anko turut senang. Sementara yang di ajak berbicara hanya diam cemberut saja mendengar kedua temannya itu yang sudah seperti habis melihat artis kesukaan mereka bertelanjang dada yang keren minta ampun.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian mau ikut denganku tidak?" Tanya Iruka. Tapi kenyataannya. Mereka asyik membicarakan apa yang dilakukan Iruka kemarin malam dengan senangnya. Tidak mempedulikan ataupun mendengarkan Iruka. Dan tidak sadar bahwa ada tanda-tanda kematian datang untuk mereka. "DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG BERBICARA!" Teriak Iruka jauh lebih mantap. Shizune dan Anko langsung fokus ke Iruka.

"Kau yakin kami tidak apa-apa bila ikut?" Tanya Shizune.

"Tentu saja. Makanya aku mengajak kalian bukan?" Kata Iruka.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berdandan yang manis sekali sepeti maid di _cafe_ itu," Kata Anko. "Dan serahkan saja padaku. Kau bilang itu seperti makan malam bukan? Jadi kau harus memakai baju _formal_. Dress dan sepatu hak!" Mata Anko sudah mulai berbinar-binar membayangkan Iruka ala tuan putri.

"Maaf... boleh kita lewatkan acara memakai sepatu haknya?" Kata Iruka. Anko langsung mendelik menatap Iruka. Seyum iblis mulai terukir di bibirnya. "Bisa kita ganti dengan sapatu yang... tidak ada haknya..." Pinta Iruka sedikit ragu.

"Iruka..." Panggil Anko kemudian memukul ranjang Iruka menggunakan kipas besar. "Kau malam ini harus menjadi seorang wanita tulen! Kali ini saja! Kau akan kubuat menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia! Itu adalah sumpahku!" Kata Anko semangat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kipas itu?" Tanya Iruka pelan.

"Dengar Iruka! Serahkan saja padaku!" Kata Anko diikuti anggukan setuju dari Shizune.

'Lebih baik aku menjadi laki-laki saja...' Batin Iruka.

1 menir kemudian... kamar Iruka sudah seperti kapal pecah. Sepertinya ibu Iruka punya banyak dress yang cukup bagus dan semua itu di ambil oleh Anko dari lemari untuk di coba oleh Iruka. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Anko balik ke rumahnya yang jauh untuk mengambil alat kosmetik.

"Untuk apa kalian bersusah payah seperti ini?" Tanya Iruka gerah.

"Kami ingin kau terlihat cantik di pemuda yang sepertinya menaruh hati padamu," Jawab Shizune sibuk memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk Iruka.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang dia tidak suka padaku. Aku saja yang sudah terlalu senang," Kata Iruka.

"Iruka... kulitmukan cukup gelap, lebih baik pakai yang warna pink atau biru muda saja. Ibunya Iruka suka mengoleksi gaun ya?" Kata Shizune. Iruka hanya bisa menghela napas saja. "Sekarang coba yang ini!" Kata Shizune melemparkan Iruka sebuah gaun berwarna pink muda ke arah Iruka.

Iruka dengan pasrah mengikuti kemauan Shizune untuk mencoba-coba. Gaun berwarna pink, putih, merah, bahkan semua gaun yang sekitar mungkin mencapai 10 atau 15 di coba semua. Dari yang model orang tua sampai anak muda (remaja).

"Hm... mungkin kau lebih canti menggunakan yang ini di tambah selendang putih. Di tambah dompet putih. Kau pasti cantik sekali!" Kata Shizune kesenengan tapi Iruka harus tertunduk kelelahan sendiri.

"Izinkan aku beristirahat sebentar..." Kata Iruka.

"Ayolah kau baru mencoba 13 gaun sudah lelah. Masih kurang 2 gaun lagi," Kata Shizune memperlihatkan gaun yang masih ada. "Inikan untuk _second Iruka date _bukan?"

"Second?"

"Yang pertama dengan Anko. Jangan anggap aku tidak tahu. Anko menceritakan semuanya padaku," Kata Shizune polosnya.

'Sial kau Anko!' Batin Iruka panas sudah ingin menghajar Anko. Tak lama pintu kamar Iruka di buka oleh Anko yang sudah pulang sambil membawa banyak barang. "Kau... apa alat kosmetikmu sebanyak itu?" Tanya Iruka tak percaya.

"Karena aku bingung Iruka mau pakai baju apa lalu aku bawa semuanya saja. Lagi pula... dengan senang hati seorang temanku memberikan aku baju untuk kau pakai! Kau pasti cantik dan bisa membuat Kakashi bertekuk lutut padamu saat melihat seorang _Umino Iruka,_" Kata Anko bersemangat.

"Baik... tunjukan gaunnya," Kata Iruka. Anko kemudian membuka sebuah bungkusan dan keluarlah baju _long summer dress_ biru muda bergiliter yang di maksud adalah berkilau. Tanpa lengan beserta sepatu hak senada dan sarung tangan putih. Mata Iruka dan Shizune takjub melihat gaun itu.

"Bagaimana bagus tidak?" Tanya Anko. Mereka hanya diam saja. "Ku pikir cocok karena gaunnya simple sekali. Dan aku juga sudah membawa alat make-up dan salon. Jadi ayo kita mulai! Shizune bantu aku!"

"Baik!" Jawab Shizune dan mulai menyerang Iruka. Iruka dipaksa mengenakan gaun yang ke 14 oleh mereka. Iruka sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindar dan pasrah untuk di utak-atik oleh Shizune dan Anko.

"Sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk merias wajahnya," Kata Anko.

"Kau pernah merias seseorang?" Tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Tenang saja... aku belajar dari _game,_" Jawab Anko langsung membuat Iruka pucat.

TBC

Maaf author lagi kehabisan akal.

Terima kasih bila anda membaca dan bersedia review


	14. Shall We Dance?

Chapter 14

Maaf bila menggambaran suasana dan karakter serta tulisan saya yang kurang teratur. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Author masih belum berpengalaman (di bidang salon). Ini akan menjadi chap terpanjang.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Shall We Dance?

"Tenang saja... aku belajar dari _game,_" jawab Anko langsung membuat Iruka pucat.

Dan dimulailah operasi mempercantik Iruka oleh orang-orang yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali. Iruka hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan pasrah takut untuk melihat akan jadi apa nantinya. Anko dan Shizune sudah senang-senang bisa mendandani sahabat mereka, Iruka. Iruka bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipi, wajah. Iruka tak tahu apa itu karena dia menutup matanya.

"Anko bagaimana dengan rambutnya?" tanya Shizune. Anko berpikir sejenak dan di benaknya muncul banyak model rambut yang cocok untuk pesta seperti ini. Tapi semua itu di pertimbangkan karena rambut Iruka itu cukup pendek dan bila diikat seperti sehari-hari jadinya lucu.

"Kalau begini kita sambung saja rambutnya," kata Anko. "Aku membawa beberapa rambut palsu. Kita lihat... bagus yang kerinting atau yang lurus ya?" kata Anko mengeluarkan rambut-rambut itu. Shizune dan Iruka terdiam sejenak dan mulai membayangkan rambutnya kerinting. Setelah itu wajah keduanya pucat.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir mungkin lurus saja seperti Iruka... Tapi kau bisa tidak?" tanya Shizune ragu.

"Ku bilang tenang saja! Aku ini pernah belajar," kata Anko percaya diri dan mulai menyambung rambut Iruka dengan rambut palsu itu. "Iruka kau pasti cantik sekali!"

'Aku tidak yakin...' batin Iruka merana. Setelah semua rambutnya di sambung kemudian di catok lurus. Rambut Iruka yang sudah di sambung menjadi panjangnya sepunggung. Minimal cukup untuk di apa-apakan oleh Anko dan Shizune. 'Kami-sama... ku mohon jauhkanlah 'iblis-iblis' ini...' doa Iruka.

"Kau memilih _style_ apa Anko? Kalau ku pikir... _bride style_ mungkin cocok," kata Anko.

"Kau berpikir itu juga ya? Baiklah akan aku usahakan!" Anko kembali bersemangat. Mulai dari menyisir rambut Iruka ke belakang menyisahkan beberapa helai di depan. Kemudian rambut itu dipilin barulah diikat konde di atas. Terakhir tinggal di kasih _hair spray _setelah itu Anko menambahkan giliter bubuk warna emas ke rambut Iruka_._ "Bagus ini cocok sekali! Aku belum menambahkan _eyeshadow _dan _lipstick_. Karena warna kulit Iruka gelap berati aku pakai warna cerah saja untuk di mata," Anko mengambil kuas eyeshadow dan memilih warna biru muda sesuai dengan gaun yang Iruka pakai setelah itu menambahkan _mascara_. Kemudian mengambil warna lipstik caramel.

(cat∶ orang kulit gelap kurang cocok memakai lipstik warna cerah seperti pink muda karena bisa menjadi kelihatan menor. Sementara untuk _blass on _pakai cuma biasanya gak kelihatan.)

"Nah selesai! Iruka buka matamu! Coba lihat dirimu sekarang!" perintah Anko dengan seenaknya. Iruka menarik napas dan perlahan membuka matanya. Iruka menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Iruka terdiam sesaat sementara Anko dan Shizune sudah cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Bagaimana kau cantik tidak?" Iruka masih terdiam. Iruka berdiri kemudian berputar ke belakang untuk mengecek belakangnya di hadapan cermin.

Pakaian long dress biru, wajah dengan make-up yang serasi, rambut _bride style_ yang sempurna dan mengkilap karena giliter tabur tersebut. Benar-benar membuat Iruka layaknya perempuan tulen bukan perempuan jadi-jadian.

"Iruka! Pakai ini!" kata Shizune menyerahkan sarung tangan putih dan selendang putih. Iruka memakai sarung tangan itu dan kemudian memakai selendang itu. Setelah itu Shizune menyemprotkan parfum berbau wangi (bagi Iruka menyengat) ke arah tubuhnya. "Sekarang jadi_ perfect_!" Shizune sangat senang dengan hasil karyanya dengan Anko. Iruka melirik jam yang ada di samping mejanya dan tertera pukul 05.00.

'Astaga... aku meminta Anko dan Shizune datang jam 10.00 pagi. Sekarang sudah jam segini?' batin Iruka sedikit terkejut.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kakashi untuk menjemput bukan? Baiklah selamat berjuang!" kata Anko bersiap untuk membereskan peralatan.

"Kalian tidak jadi ikut?" tanya Iruka.

"Untung apa. Nanti kami meng..."

"Kalian harus ikut!" ancam Iruka. Shizune dan Anko tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan terpaksa mengangguk tanda 'setuju'. Iruka jadinya terseyum puas. Akhirnya Iruka menunggu kedua temannya itu di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara tv dengan bosan dan menyalakan ac dengan dinginnya karena Anko dan Shizune bilang ia tak boleh berkeringat sedikitpun karena takut make-upnya luntur. Terpaksa selama 2 jam.

2 jam kemudian...

"Anko! Shizune! Kalian sudah selesai belum!" teriak Iruka.

"Sebentar lagi!" teriak Anko dan Shizune balik. Iruka terpaksa menghela napas berat dan menunggu beberapa menit. Bahkan rasanya ingin sekali manikan kakinya di sofa hanya saja takut gaunnya robek. Kakinya sudah terasa sakit kali karena di paksa memakai sepatu _hells. _Kemudian Iruka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Anko serta Shizune turun dari kamar Iruka.

"Maaf kami lama..." kata Shizune. Shizune memakai gaun hitam dengan bagian leher berkerah _qi-pao _dan tengahnya bolong. Anko hanya terseyum terpaksa saja menghadap Iruka. Anko memakai gaun ungu dengan bentuk _biss_ oval (sebutan untuk lengan baju). "Lagi pula Kakash-san belum datang ya?" tanya Shizune. Iruka hanya mengangguk saja lalu tak lama pintu rumah Iruka ada yang mngetuk.

"Itu dia!" teriak keduanya kegirangan kecuali Iruka. Iruka mengintip perlahan dari balik pintu dan benar saja itu Kakashi dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya dan dasi berwarna hitam pula. Untunglah kemejanya putih. Iruka perlahan memegang gagang pintu kemudian membukanya dan melihat Kakashi masih memunggunginya.

"Kakashi-san!" panggil Shizune membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Ka-kalian berdua... Iruka di mana?" tanya Kakashi. Anko dan Shizune hanya bisa terseyum terpaksa saja.

"Kami akan panggil dia. Perasaan tadi dia di depan kami. Kok bisa hilang ya? Ka-kami panggil dulu," kata Anko kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah lagi dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Kakashi di luar dalam keadaan bingung bukan main.

'Untung saja ini musim panas. Kalau musim dingin pasti aku sudah mati kedinginan,'batin Kakashi kesal. Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Anko dan Shizune menemukan Iruka duduk di sofa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Iruka benar-benar malu sekali. Tekanan batin.

"Iruka kau sedang apa? Ayolah Kakashi sudah menunggu," kata Anko.

"Aku tidak kuat... aku malu sekali..." kata Iruka.

"Tak ada kata malu! Ayo kau harus bertemu dengan dia. Kalau tidak untuk apa kau berdandan seperti ini dan menerima tawarannya!" kata Anko menarik tangan Iruka. "Hati-hati rambutmu bisa rusak!" kata Anko lagi kemudian kembali ke pintu masuk. Dengan sedikit menghentak, Anko membuka pintu tersebut dan lag-lagi mengagetkan Kakashi.

"Kalian la..." Kakashi tidak sanggup berbicara ketika melihat Iruka. Mata Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan penuh tidak percaya. Apalagi melihat mata Iruka yang kok bisa berubah menjadi imut dengan semburan merah di pipinya. Membuat Iruka tambah manis saja kelihatannya. Kakashi sudah merasa udara tercekat di lehernya. Kakashi menelan ludah sebentar. "Ini siapa?" tanya Kakashi membuat Anko dan Shizune hampir saja gubrak.

"Kau jahat Kakashi!" kata Iruka sedikit kesal.

"I-Iruka? Mustahil..." kaat Kakashi lagi masih terkejut sekali. "Lalu kalian berdua...?" Kakashi menunjuk Anko dan Shizune.

"Mereka berdua ikut denganku... boleh tidak?" Iruka melancarkan mata memelas seorang wanita ke arah Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi merasa aneh sendiri. Jurus baru yang di pelajari Iruka secara tidak langsung mampu membuat Kakashi seperti ini. "Kalau tidak boleh... aku tidak jadi ikut ya," ucap Iruka dengan nada mengancam di akhirannya.

"Ya sudah baiklah," kata Kakashi pasrah. Anko dan Shizune sudah kesenangan. Kemudian mereka mendekati sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang di kendarai oleh ayah Kakashi. Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi membuka pintu mobil belakang dan ketiganya mulai dari Shizune, Iruka lalu Anko yang terakhir. Kemudian Kakashi sendiri duduk di depan bersama ayahnya.

"_Konbawa_," sapa mereka bertiga untuk Sakumo dengan sopan.

"Ya. Ternyata teman-teman yang Kakashi ajak semuanya wanita muda teman sekelasmu ya?" kata Sakumo sambil menyetir mobil. "Pasti salah satunya atau ketiganya adalah pacarmu."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengajak satu tapi... diantara mereka ada orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih dan mengajak ke dua temannya lagi," kata Kakashi sambil melirik Iruka mengejek.

'Maksudmu aku!' batin Iruka kesal.

"Benarkah? Paling dia Cuma takut untuk di apa-apakan olehmu makanya dia mengajak teman-temannya," kata Sakumo.

"Maksud otou-san apa 'di apa apakan oleh aku'?" tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Hahahaha. Entalah. Tapi otou-san pikir dia pasti pacarmu. Benar tidak?"

"Bukan!" Teriak Iruka dan Kakashi kompak membuat Sakumo sedikit terkejut dan tertawa tertahan. Terbongkarlah rahasia yang mereka usahakan sembunyi. Sekarang Sakumo sudah berpikir bahwa anaknya sudah punya pacar. Iruka dan Kakashi yang sadar hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Dan timbulah pikiran jahil di benak Sakumo.

"Oh ya. Kalian bertiga cantik sekali," Puji Sakumo. "Di antara kalian bertiga terutama yang di tengah (Iruka) mau tidak menjadi istri saya?"

"Otou-san..." panggil Kakashi dengan gaya melipat tangan di dada dan melirik tajam ke arah Ayahnya.

"Bercanda... hahahaha," Kata Sakumo.

'Tidak sudi menjadi istri kakek-kakek sepertimu!' batin ketiganya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di restoran mewah tersebut. Sakumo memilih untuk valet dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Iruka, Shizune, dan Anko takjub dengan bangunan bergaya eropa yang mewahnya minta ampun. Cat nya berwarna emas dan sangat besar. Sepertinya pesta itu adalah pesta _bufe._ Mereka berlima segera duduk di meja bundar yang sudah di sediakan. Sakumo duduk bersebelahan dengan (dari sakumo titik awal terus ke kanan) Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune dan Anko.

'Wah... ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!' batin Iruka, Anko, dan Shizune. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk tidak berekting norak di depan para tamu yang terbilang orang kaya dan berkelas atas semuanya.

"Oh ya. Kalau tidak salah nanti kalian bisa berdansa di arena dansa yang di di tengah-tengah itu. Kakashi akan lebih baik kalau kau mengajak salah satu dari mereka," kata Sakumo. Kakashi hanya mengangguk saja. Iruka, Anko, Shizune yang mendengarnya sudah punya pikiran masing-masing.

"Pilih Iruka!" batin Anko dan Shizune.

"Jangan pilih aku!" batin Iruka.

Dan pesta pembukaanpun dimulai. Mulai dari sambutan pemilik restoran kemudian _manager_-nya. Setelah itu mereka dapat menikmati hidangan _bufe_ yang di sediakan. Iruka sedang asyik memilih makanan sebelum Kakashi datang menggangu dengan cara mengambil makanan incaran Iruka.

"Kakashi!" kata Iruka kesal.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh makan banyak," kata Kakashi cari-cari alasan.

"Katakan itu pada Anko," Iruka menunjuk Anko yang sudah mengambil makanan segunung di piringnya. Kakashi cengok sendiri melihat itu. Merasa ada kesempatan iruka mengambil daging iris dari piring Kakashi ke piringnya. "Hihihi! Aku ambil lagi!" Lalu Iruka meninggalkan Kakashi ke station makanan yang lain. Kakashi yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya rebutan makanan di sana.

"Kalian berdua.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakumo pada Kakashi dan Iruka yang sudha duduk dengan makanan segunung di piringnya.

"Tanyakan dia..." kata keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain. Wajah mereka berdua sepertinya lelah. Sakumo yang melihat itu hanya tertawa saja. Shizune dan Anko sudah berbisik-bisik aneh-aneh tentang mereka. Sementara Kakashi dan Iruka menunduk malu sekali. Tak lama setelah mereka makan, ada seornag penyanyi naik ke atas panggung dan ada beberapa orang di arena dansa.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang mau berdansa..." kata Sakumo melirik ke arah Kakashi menandakan untuk memerintahnya mengajak seorang gadis untuk berdansa. Kakashi yang mengerti itu maksud dari ayahnya berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menghadap Iruka. Tangannya terbuka untuk menerima uluran tangan dari Iruka.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Kakashi kepada Iruka yang membuat Iruka langsung blush seketika. Sementara Anko dan Shizune sudah girang-girang dan ingin sekali melompat kesenangan setidaknya mereka tidak melakukannya karena menjaga _image_. Iruka terdiam sejenak lalu menerima uluran tangan Kakashi dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Penyanyi di panggung itu sudah memulai lagu dan menyanyikan lagu 'Glow' dari vocaloid.

"Kau tahu cara berdansa?" tanya Iruka. Kakashi hanya terseyum lalu tangan kanan memegang pinggul Iruka dan tangan kiri memegang tangan Iruka.

"Tenang saja. Santailah sedikit dan ikuti irama serta gerak langkah kakiku," jelas Kakashi singkat. Alunan lagu mulai di putarkan dan Iruka mencoba untuk mengikuti irama dalam berdansa. Sakumo, Anko dan Shizune melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum terutama Sakumo. Mereka berdua berdansa dan sebisa mungkin Iruka tidak menginjak kaki Kakashi. Mereka terhanyut dalam suasana mereka sendiri. Tanpa sadar Kakashi memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Iruka. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakumo terkejut bukan main.

'Putraku ternyata sudah besar ya...' batin Sakumo bangga. Anko dan Shizune sudah kesenengan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mereka berciuman cukup singkat dan setelah melepaskan bibir masing-masing mereka bertatapan lama dengan tatapan terkejut sedetik kemudian saling buang muka dengan perasaan malu dan berdebar di dada masing-masing.

Sakumo mengantar Iruka pulang ke rumah. Anko dan Shizune meminta untuk pulang dengan taksi saja. Kakashi mengantar Iruka turun dari mobil sampai di depan pintu rumah Iruka saja. Keduanya terdiam dalam kebisuan sejenak tak tak dapat saling menatap. Sementara Sakumo sudah berharap-harap dari dalam mobil.

"I-Iruka..." Panggil Kakashi. Iruka hanya menatap saja tidak menjawab. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku.."

"Ya..."

"Kau tahu... kau terlihat cantik malam ini," ucap Kakashi membuat Iruka tidak percaya. Semburan merah di pipi Iruka muncul lagi. "Baiklah selamat malam dan mimpi indah... selamat istirahat," Kakashi akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan mereka pergi. Iruka melihat mobil itu dari jauh.

"Selamat malam..." ucap Iruka pelan.

TBC

Final chap akan di publish 1 minggu kemudian bersama beberapa fic yang lain. Bisa di bilang ini publish terakhir author karena author harus pergi ke Surabaya. Di sana gak ada modem dan mustahil pergi ke warnet. Jadi di mohon para readers untuk bersabar.

Terima kasih sekali lagi dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang di pahami dan typo.

RnR please.


	15. Thank You

Chapter 15

Spesial Last Chap! Kali ini aku tambahkan romancenya karena banyak yang minta ciumannya romantis gitu. Dan saya hampir melupakan genre friendship. Jadi mungkin di awal-awal romancenya belum terlalu muncul. Maaf lama up date padahal sudah chapter terakhir.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Thank You

2 hari setelah itu... hari Sabtu

Iruka sedang asyik menonton tv acara hari sabtu pagi sambil terus membayangkan kejadian yang ia lakukan di pesta itu yang pasti menjadi sorotan utama publik. Terutama Anko dan Shizune yang ada di sana dan itu sudah membuat gempar 1 sekolahan kemarin. Iruka menghela napas mengingat kemarin ia harus bersabar menghadapi berbagai orang yang meminta penjelasan.

_Kemarin... __**Jumat**_

"Kyaaa!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari para siswi setelah melihat sebuah papan mading. Iruka baru saja datang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan siswi-siswi kurang kerjaan di pagi hari itu. Tapi Iruka sudah mendapat perasaan buruk sehingga mengundurkan niat-nya sebelum ia di tarik dan di kerubuni oleh siswi-siswi itu. "IRUKA!" teriak mereka dengan nada kesal atau marah.

"Apa!" jawab Iruka.

"Jelaskan yang sebenarnya dari foto-foto itu!" teriak mereka balik sambil menunjuk papan mading itu. Iruka tambah bingung dan melihat papan mading itu dan tambah terkejut lagi ketika melihat dirinya yang memakai gaun dan parahnya bersama dengan Kakashi yang berciuman di arena dansa. "Apa itu benar Iruka!" teriak mereka lagi. Iruka terdiam sejenak dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"I.. ini siapa... Siapa yang memotretku saat itu!" tanya Iruka lalu dari kerumunan keluarlah cowok dengan perban di hidungnya sambil memegang kamera dan terseyum narsis kepada Iruka membuat Iruka mual dan mau muntah.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hagane Kotetsu dari klub fotography dan kenapa aku bisa memotretmu saat itu karena aku ada di sana. Awalnya aku juga kurang percaya sih tapi akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Umino Iruka, siswi klub voli yang galak minta ampun dan tomboy minta ampun dan sangat terobsesi untuk bersaing dengan Kakashi-senpai yang tiba-tiba saja mau berdansa dengan dia dan akhirannya _kiss_," jelas Kotetsu lengkap.

"Kau!" kata Iruka. Lalu ada sebuah tangan putih tiba-tiba saja mendarat di kepala Iruka. Iruka menoleh dan melihat Kakashi di sana. "Ka-Kakashi?" panggil Iruka. Semua murid di sana terkejut dengan kejadian itu dan perlahan melangkah mundur. Dan banyak pula siswi yang menangis terseduh-seduh melihat kejadian ini. Dan Kakashi masih saja cuek dan jadinya merangkul Iruka.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar?" kata Kakashi blak-blakkan membuat Iruka terkejut. "Itu memang benar... jadi kalian jangan coba-coba," Kakashi lalu membawa Iruka pergi dari kerumunan itu menyisahkan beberapa siswi yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan yang apa mereka dengar dari mulut seorang Kakashi. Kakashi membawa Iruka ke kelas Iruka. "Tenang saja kau sudah aman..."

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu. Membuatku malu saja!" bentak Iruka dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei! Aku ini menolongmu. Lagi pula kalau itu memang benar buat apa di tutupi, bodoh!" jawab Kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Iruka dan meninggalkannya pergi. Iruka tertegun di depan kelas itu dan kemudian masuk mendapati Shizune sudah menyengir puas.

"Apa!" bentak Iruka. Shizune langsung memeluk Iruka dengan rasa senang dan bangga kepada sahabatnya itu. "Shi-Shizune!" panggil Iruka.

"Akhirnya... sahabatku yang satu ini bisa juga menjadi wanita. Aku senang sekali Iruka! Kau sudah punya pacar ya sekarang!" kata Shizune hampir menangis.

"Si..siapa yang punya pacar! Lagi pula aku..." bantah Iruka.

"Bukankah kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri? Kau mungkin bisa berbohong kepada orang lain tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Iruka. Tenang saja sebagai sahabat aku pasti akan mendukungmu!" kata Shizune berusaha menyemangati Iruka. Iruka yang mendengar penuturan dari temannya itu mulai terseyum.

"Mungkin... aku memang harus jujur dengan perasaanku..." jawab Iruka lagi. "Lagi pula Shizune... nanti kita pemilihan tim inti untuk mengikuti turnamen voli antar SMA bukan? Jadi harus semangat!" kata Iruka di sambut anggukan dari Shizune.

_Skip time..._

Di tengah latihan voli, pelatih itu menghentikan latihan dan menyuruh seluruh murid untuk berkumpul sambil istirahat di dekatnya. Iruka dan Shizune yang berlatih _passing_ bawah juga ikut dengan perasaan hati yang berdebar-debar di dada. Lalu pelatih itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan mulai berbicara.

"Saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi tim inti untuk turnamen nanti... klub putra Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai,...,... (seterusnya). Lalu untuk tim putri. Umino Iruka,...,..." lanjut pelatih mengumumkan nama. Iruka sudah dapat bernapas lega karena namanya sudah tersebut tapi untuk Shizune belum. Sampai di nama terakhir terdengar, "Shizune. Bagi yang tidak di sebut akan dipilih lagi pemain cadangan. Kembali latihan!" kata pelatih.

"Shizune! Kau masuk!" kata Iruka memeluk Shizune. Shizune juga senang sekali. "Kalau begitu kita harus kerja keras ya!" Iruka dan Shizune tertawa puas lalu kembali latihan _passing_ bawah. Kakashi diam-diam memperhatikan Iruka yang tertawa dan bersemangat membuat ia juga merasakan suasana berbeda. Berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_**Sabtu...**_

Iruka beranjak dari sofa ke dapur untuk masak karena pagi itu ia lapar sekali. Tapi terdengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Iruka menutup pintu kulkas itu dan melihat dari jendela ruang tamunya. Sunguh di herankan, Kakashi sudah menunggu di luar pagar. Iruka segera akan membuka pintu sebelum ia sadar ia masih pakai pakaian tidur. Tank top dan celana pendek.

'Apa tidak apa ya aku keluar pakai pakaian seperti ini?' gumam Iruka. 'Tapi kemarin-kemarin aku juga pernah menemuianya pakai ini... ya sudahlah,' Iruka membuka pintu tersebut lalu membuka pintu pagar dan menghampiri Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Iruka sedikit terkejut tapi rasanya sudah biasa.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Iruka. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bungkusan itu sambil terseyum. Iruka mengerti arti itu dan kebetulan juga ia lapar. Iruka menerima bungkusan itu dan mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Iruka segera membuka dan mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan itu ke mangkok masing-masing. Ternyata itu ramen. "Kau beli ramen di mana sepagi ini?" tanya Iruka. Kakashi mengampiri Iruka di meja makan.

"Aku tidak beli. Aku membuatnya menggunakan mie instan. Tapi kuahnya aku yang racik sendiri," jawab Kakashi memakan ramen itu. Iruka juga mencicipinya dan rasanya enak sekali. "Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Um... lumayan untuk pemula. Kau jadi koki saja kalau begitu," kata Iruka. "Dan Kakashi... sebenarnya tujuanmu bukan cuma mengantar dan makan di rumahku'kan?"

"Ya... aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Mumpung ini malam minggu... Kau pasti belum mandi," kata Kakashi.

"Cih! Aku ini baru bangun!" kata Iruka membuang muka.

"Pemalas..."

"Diam kau! Tapi... aku makan dulu," kata Iruka kembali memakan ramen buatan Kakashi itu. Kakashi terseyum puas melihatnya. Kakashi kembali memakan ramen itu dengan diam. Tentu saja puas. Kakashi harus bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat adonan kuah. Untung saja mienya dari mie instan. Sudah begitu mienya sisa 2 lagi. Tak lama mereka selesai makan dan Iruka sebagai tuan rumah membereskan mangkok-mangkok itu dan di taruh saja di bak cuci piring.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Iruka kemudian naik ke lantai dua. "Kau jangan mengintip ya!" teriak Iruka dari atas. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Iruka berada di kamar mandi menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. 'Aku harus jujur pada perasaanku sendiri...'gumam Iruka lalu ia cepat-cepat mandi. Kakashi menunggu di ruang keluarga Iruka sambil berpikir ke mana ia harus pergi.

"Musim panas... ya... kalau ajak dia ke mall.. Iruka sepertinya bukan tipe wanita shopping. Ajak ke kebun binatang... terlalu jauh. Ajak ke taman ria? Bosan... _sunset_?" Kakashi mulai menimbang-nimbang. Tanpa sadar ia berpikir cukup lama dan Iruka yang sudah selesai mandi diam-diam mengagetkannya. "Huaa!" teriak Kakashi kaget lalu menatap Iruka. Iruka hanya terkikik geli saja.

"Hihihi! Lihat wajahmu saat kaget. Menggelikan sekali!" kata Iruka. Iruka di musim panas ini cuma pake _short _putih, _tank top _kuning muda, dan juga _hoodie jacket _putih. Rambutnya yang biasa di ikat di urai dengan jepit kuning di atas telinganya. "Jadi... ke mana?" tanya Iruka. Kakashi kembali sadar dan berusaha mengatur napasnya karena perasaan kagetnya.

"Kau... mau ke taman tidak?" tanya Kakashi.

"Taman? Taman Safari, Taman Kota, Taman Laut, Taman ria, atau taman dekat sini?" tanya Iruka detil. Kakashi sweetdrop mendengarnya dan bingung menentukan pilihan. Pikirannya cuma taman yang ada sunsetnya saja. Iruka melihat Kakashi diam dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa Kakashi sama sekali tidak punya persiapan atau telat mikir. "Kalau taman pinggir kota saja bagaimana? Di sana dekat laut," Kakashi yang mendengar kata 'laut' mulai berpikir bahwa memperlihatkan _sunset_ bisa tercapai.

"Baiklah ke taman pinggir kota saja," jawab Kakashi. "Kita naik bus saja. Aku yang bayar!"

"Ya sudah!" jawab Iruka riang.

_Halte bus_

Kakashi dan Iruka sedang menunggu bus jurusan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Hari itu sangat cerah dan lumayan panas. Itu sebabnya Iruka memakai pakaian terbuka. Sementara Kakashi sebenarnya ia cuma pakai T-shirt putih di balik jaket abu-abunya. Pikirnya biar sopan tapi lama-lama gerah juga.

"Kakashi..." panggil Iruka. Kakashi menoleh menatap Iruka. "Kau tidak gerah memakai celana panjang dengan jaket seperti itu?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Ya... cukup gerah juga sih. Tapi apa boleh buat. Lagi pula ini untuk melindungi kulit putihku ini. Biar tidak hitam sepertimu!" ledek Kakashi.

"Ini bukan hitam tapi coklat! Warna kulit coklat itu eksotis dari pada putih. Lagi pula kau ini seperti wanita saja. Pintar masak dan takut kulit hitam. Aku jadi meragukan jenis kelaminmu," kata Iruka balik meledek secara tidak langsung. Kakashi hanya diam saja sambil pura-pura tidak peduli. Lalu buspun datang. Mereka berdua segera naik ke dalam bus dan Kakashi yang harus membayar ongkosnya. Mereka duduk di kursi kiri uratan ke empat yang kebetulan kosong.

"Berapa lama kita akan sampai di sana?" tanya Iruka.

"Sekitar 1 jam 30 menit. Kita turun di daerah pertokoan saja. Dari sana dekat sekali dengan pantai dan kita bisa jalan-jalan atau menyewa sepeda untuk berkeliling. Baru setelah itu kita ke taman," tutur Kakashi. "Karena waktu _sunset_ masih lama kau tahu."

"_Sunset_? Benar juga sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya," kata Iruka senang.

'Syukurlah dia senang...' batin Kakashi tenang. Selamat 1 jam 50 menit bus itu melaju karena sempat terjadi kemacetan yang cukup singkat. Dan Kakashi dan Iruka turun di halte pertokoan itu sekitar jam 2. Suasana pertokoan itu ramai oleh pengunjung yang sedang berjalaln-jalan juga. "Wah... ramai sekali... Iruka sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi.

"... Kita keliling saja dulu," kata Iruka mendahului Kakashi berjalan. Kakashi hanya mengikuti Iruka dari belakang. Mereka berkeliling pusat pertokoan tersebut dan Kakashi melihat sebuah stan kecil dan melihat sebuah _straw hat _putih. Kakashi merasa tertarik dan kembali melihat kearah Iruka yang terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan belangkangnya sama sekali. Yang di maksud belakang adalah Kakashi yang lama ataupun tertinggal jauh.

Pandangan Iruka yang melihat kemana-mana terhalangi oleh sebuah benda di kepalanya. Iruka mendongak dan melihat Kakashi memakaikan ia sebuah topi putih. Iruka berhenti dan menatap Kakashi juga memakai topi seperti _basseball_ _cap_ berwarna merah di kepalanya.

"Pakai itu! Udaranya cukup panas," kata Kakashi. Iruka melihat topi itu kemudian segera mengejar Kakashi. Mereka melewati toko hewan dan Iruka tertarik dengan hewan yang di jual di sana dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam. Di dalam Kakashi mengamati _bulldog _langsung terkejut ketika melihat Iruka mengeluarkan seekor kalajeking dari kandangnya dan memegangnya di tangannya. Akhirnnya Kakashi harus meminta maaf pada penjaga toko karena sudah mengeluarkan hewan dagangannya. Sementara Iruka tidak peduli dan masih saja melihat kalajengking itu.

Dan begitulah di toko-toko berikutnya. Kakashi dan Iruka berada di game station di dekat sana. Iruka bermain basket dan berhasil memasukan 44 poin dan bangga akan itu tapi sayang Kakashi memasukan 46 poin membuat Iruka kesal dan main tinggal saja membuat Kakashi kerepotan. Mereka kembali berkeliling arena itu sambil menikmati es serut. Iruka rasa _exotic blue_ dan Kakashi rasa lemon. Tentu saja Kakashi yang bayar.

"Habis ini mau ke mana?" tanya Iruka menikmati es serutnya itu.

"Kau ini sangat suka sekali jalan-jalan ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ke mall saja," kata Kakashi kembali memakan es serut di tangannya itu.

"Aku tidak suka ke mall. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Jauh lebih santai kau tahu. Kau bilang di sini ada pantaikan? Ayo jalan-jalan di sana!" ajak Iruka.

"Bagaimana kalau naik sepeda. Aku lelah berjalan."

"Ya. Tapi kau gonceng aku ya!" kata Iruka mempercepat jalannya. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah saja lalu mengemut es berserta sendok itu. "Ayolah cepat!" teriak Iruka dari jauh. Kakashi berjalan dengan langkah malas. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kakashi menyewa sepeda untuk dua penumpang dengan keranjang di depannya lalu menggonceng Iruka dan berkeliling di pinggir pantai itu.

"Wah! Lautnya biru sekali!" kata Iruka melihat laut.

"Tentu saja. Karena lautnya masih bersih," jawab Kakashi. "Awas ada lubang!" kata Kakashi memperingatkan dan sepeda itu melewati lubang itu membuat Iruka sontak memeluk pinggang Kakashi. Tapi karena itu topinya jatuh. Iruka menyadarinya cepat tapi tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Kakashi berhenti sebentar. Topiku jatuh," kata Iruka. Kakashi menghentikan sepeda yang ia kendarai dan Iruka langsung turun dan berlari ke arah topi itu. Saat sudah dekat angin berhembus ke arah sebaliknya dan menerbangkan topi itu kembali ke arah Kakashi tapi sedikit melenceng. Kakashi dengan singgap mengambil topi itu sebelum terbang lebih jauh lagi. Iruka melihat itu dari jauh dan terlihat wajah keren Kakashi. Iruka segera menghampiri Kakashi.

"Makanya hati-hati," kata Kakashi memberikan topi itu pada Iruka.

"Itukan bukan salahku!" jawab Iruka. "Lagi pula sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Iruka lagi. Kakashi melihat jam yang ia pakai dan mulai menghitung-hitung.

"Kita sampai di sini sekitar jam 10. Dan kau berkeliling selama hampir 3 jam. Dan sekarang sekitar setengah 3 sore. Lagi pula kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak juga karena tadi sudah makan es serut. Kalau begitu kita pergi ke taman yuk!" kata Iruka.

"Hah! Dari sini? Itu tidak terlalu jauh?" kata Kakashi.

"Kau bisa bersepeda dengan cepat bukan? Lagi pula tidak jauh juga. Ayolah kau pasti bisa," kata Iruka menyemangati kemudian kembali menaiki kursi belakang sepeda itu. Tapi yang di semangati sama sekali tidak semangat. Kakashi menaiki sepeda itu dan kembali menggoesnya dengan sedikit pelan.

'Kuharap kakiku bisa di gunakan untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah...' batin Kakashi.

Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga dari kaki Kakashi, mereka sampai di taman. Taman itu sangat teduh karena banyak pohon rindang dan cukup luas juga. Di ujung taman ada pagar pembatas dan dari sana bisa melihat laut. Iruka berjalan cepat ke sana. Langit sudah sedikit menguning dan akan memerah saat matahari tenggelam. Kebetulan juga di sana ada ayunan yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut. Iruka langsung saja menduduki ayunan itu. Kakashi hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan duduk di ayunan itu juga.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah melihat _sunset_," tutur Iruka.

"begitukah..." kata Kakashi lesu karena kelelahan.

"Kau nampak lelah. Maaf ya."

"Sudahlah..." jawab Kakashi kelelahan.

"Kakashi... terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Iruka sempat menarik perhatian Kakashi. Pandangan Iruka lurus menghadap laut dan semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya. Bibir Iruka terseyum membuat Kakashi merasa hangat sekali. Kakashi menegakkan badannya dan menatap laut juga. Beberapa saat mereka diam lalu Iruka bangkit karena melihat matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Iruka berjalan menuju pagar pembatas untuk melihat lebih jelas matahari yang indah. Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Indah sekali..." kata Iruka melepaskan topinya. "Terima kasih banyak!" kata Iruka terseyum lalu menatap Kakashi dan Kakashi menatap balik. Iruka mendekati Kakashi dan sedikit jinjit di depannya kemudian mencium pipi Kakashi. Kakashi merasakan ciuman itu hangat dan menatap Iruka ketika Iruka menyudahinya dengan singkat.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Iruka lalu mencium bibir itu lembut tempat saat sunset berlangsung. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dan ciuman itu di temani oleh suara ombak dan suara gemerisik daun akibat terkena angin. Suasana yang sangat tenang sekali. Lama mereka berciuman dan saling menikmati kelembutan sesamanya.

'Aku mengikuti voli saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah mengenalnya saat kami berdua berada di _dojo_ itupun karena bertemu dengannya. Dan aku bisa melihat sunset ini... dan merasakan hal yang berbeda adalah karena dia. Terima kasih atas segalanya Kakashi...'

_Esoknya..._

"Apa!" teriak Anko tidak percaya. Ia sedang berkunjung ke kelas Iruka saat istirahat. Iruka mengangguk setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Anko dan Shizune. "Tapi kau bilang mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kalian pacaran."

"Entalah. Rasanya masih ada yang tertinggal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kata Iruka.

"Berusahalah Iruka! Kami mendukungmu!" kata Shizune. Saat pulang sekolah, Iruka menemui Kakashi di kelasnya. Kakashi awalnya bingung dengan kehadiran Iruka di sana dan mendekatinya. Iruka hanya diam saja lalu menunjukan bola voli yang di pegangnya. Kakashi masih nampak bingung tapi diikutinya saja Iruka. Mereka bermain passing di belakang sekolah.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Kakashi menerima bola dari Iruka. Iruka hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya campur aduk tapi Iruka menguatkan diri. Tanpa di sadari Shizune dan Anko mengintip mereka dari balik pohon. "Sudah katakan saja."

"Se-sebenarnya... _ayolah! Kuatkan dirimu...!_" Iruka merngambil napas dan tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya dan pas saja "Sebanarnya aku mau bilang bahwa...!" dan saat Iruka berbicara tanpa sengaja menyemash bola itu dan membuat Kakashi menghindar. "Jujur saja! Sebenarnya aku masih canggung berada di dekatmu! Jadinya aku..."

"Ayo! Katakan Iruka!" kata Anko semangat.

"Jadi! Izinkan aku untuk menjadi temanmu terlebih dahulu!" kata Iruka sukses membuat Anko dan Shizune menjedotkan kepalanya di pohon sementara Kakashi hanya terpaku tidak percaya. "Karena itu kupikir untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungku aku ingin mencoba untuk menjadi temanmu dulu. Aku suka padamu tapi aku..." Iruka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Kakashi memegang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu... kita jadi sahabat saja ya. Sahabat yang baik," kata Kakashi sambil terseyum.

"Iruka bodoh! Kenapa dia!" kata Anko.

"Tapi bila begitu namanya bukan Iruka. Iruka ya Iruka yang seperti itu. Tapi kurasa perlakuan mereka sudah lebih dari teman," kata Shizune. Anko hanya menghela napas kemudian melihat Iruka dan Kakashi yang tertawa membuat Anko berpikir dua kali.

"Volleyball, karate, lalu cinta masuk dan menjadi 1... dan itulah Kakashi dan Iruka."

**END**

Sudah The End! Maafkan author ini yang membuat ending yang mengejutkan seperti ini. Maaf bila adegan ciuman itu juga kurang romantis karena jujur author bingung pilih adegannya. Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah membaca juga para reviewer yang sudah mereview fic saya ini. Saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian semua.

Kakashi yang suka memegang kepala Iruka itu saya ambil dari sifat kakak laki-laki sepupu saya yang suka memegang kepala saya. Dia baik sekali. Sementara sifat Iruka terpikirkan dari sifat cewek sporty dan tomboy tapi berjiwa tulus dan masih polos.

Terima Kasih banyak sekali lagi!

RnR


End file.
